Scarlet
by L. Hiiragizawa
Summary: Formerly titled: Till I Met You. Tomoyo finds herself back in time with an identity which brought her to crisis. She meets a king who had lost love and is out to use her for revenge. Will he ever fall for who she really is & not because of the past?ExT
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

****

****

**_There you stood_**

**_Eyes on me_**

**_Each orb seemed dancing_**

**_So endlessly_**

****

**_Endlessly _**

**_I sought to see_**

**_What the truth yields_**

**_In such mystery_**

****

**_Mysteries_**

**_They hide and show_**

**_But you were one_**

**_I longed to know_**

****

**_I longed to know_**

**_Each passing day_**

**_Why you haunt my thoughts _**

**_Yet you're far away._**

****

**_You're far away_**

**_I know not where _**

**_But in my dreams_**

**_I feel you there._**

****

**_I feel you near_**

**_I see your eyes_**

**_Those deep blue pools_**

**_As cold as ice._**

****

**_Your haunting voice_**

**_So strong so fierce_**

**_Stabs my heart_**

**_Pierce by pierce._**

****

**_I know you not_**

**_You know me well_**

**_What enigma arises?_**

**_I cannot tell._**

****

**_I cannot tell_**

**_But I know so true_**

**_You were meant for me_**

**_And I for you._**

****


	2. The Crystal of Tears

**Scarlet**

By L. Hiiragizawa

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS **or its characters whatsoever. Anything you find copyrighted in the duration of the fic, please forgive my ignorance for being unaware.

**AN: **Before you read, let me remind you that this is an AU and beware for some OOC-ness. This is my first shot on an AU so please spare my plot. 

The poem used in the prologue was my own creation so please if you wish to use this fic or my poem do let me know. 

Gomen also for not posting this right after the prologue. As soon as I posted the prologue my Internet card expired. Sheesh and it's 10pm. Bloody hell, I bought one today and posted this. Sorry.

The Crystal of Tears 

"Bah! This is so boring."

An ebony-haired girl crumpled the article, slumping herself into the couch. Her face was obviously streaked with boredom, which was concluded as her brows arched and lips pouted. She was stamping her feet and slamming her hand against the desk beside her in rage. She took back into her hands the crumpled article and decided to tear it into pieces instead and threw it right all over the place.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!"

The girl continuously and tirelessly slammed her fists once again, kicking off the scattered paper on the floor. She sure was having a very annoying tantrum. Very unladylike so to say now that she is on her eighteenth year in the world which she regarded as damned.

"HIKARU!"

Now very angry, she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Yes Mistress Tomoyo."

A girl on a servant clothing came rushing and panting into the room accompanied by a very old and class-looking woman behind. It was sketched in the old lady's eyes the look of displeasure and disbelief on the sight of her granddaughter's room being messy, untidy and of course, her very own granddaughter's grumpy attitude. She cannot exactly figure out where in her clan such an attitude was genetically passed on. She for sure, wasn't like that at all.

"I have been calling you for how many times Hikaru?"

"T-thrice m-mistress."

The maid was trembling to her knees, slightly bowing down before a figure of power in front of her. She knew no one must dare anger her.

And no one… 

No one must dare taste the bratty wrath of Tomoyo Daidouji, the only daughter of one of Japan's powerful business tycoons. She had heard enough stories of former maids that once had served the Daidouji mansion. There was approximately more than a fifty who had threatened her not to dare stay in the place they call "a living hell" but because of need, she had to.

"And you perfectly know I hate people letting me wait, right?"

"Y-yes mistress."

Tomoyo advanced towards her, a finger pointing at the poor Hikaru's face.

"And you know too what are the consequences of you disobeying me?"

"Y-yes mistress."

The Daidouji heir didn't care as tears came rolling down the figure she was rudely pointing at. She had no feelings at all. 

Numb she was. That's why no one also dared to befriend her.

But it wasn't just the reason why she had no friends. Her status in life deprived her of being social. 

No. Wrong.

How can a daughter of a socialite not have friends? 

Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed a certain number in a fast motion: clearly stating she was very much angered.

"Moshi moshi. AC Agency, Koto Kaworu speaking, may I help you?"

"Yes. Yes. This is Tomoyo Daidouji. This is about the maid you assigned to me, Hideyoshi Hikaru. I'll make it straight Mr. Koto. I'm formally removing her service to me and please send me a replacement as soon as possible."

Sobs were filling the background and a very displeased Daidouji Akane shouted in favor of the maid.

"Tomoyo! Stop this instant."

She ignored the maid's pleas and her grandmother's order. Hikaru was her personal maid anyway. She should've only served her and nothing or nobody else.

"Mr. Koto, if not as soon as possible, do make it NOW. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes Ms. Daidouji."

A slam was heard in the room. She then went towards the maid who was sobbing with her head down and being comforted by her grandmother. 

"Now Hikaru, pack your things. I don't need you anymore."

"B-but m-mistress---"

"OFF!"

The maid scampered her way out of the room wiping her tears away. Tomoyo was about to slam the door shut when a hand from the outside grabbed her. 

Two eyes were set on hers. And discontentment filled its nearly flaming orbs.

"Not so fast young lady."

"But grandmother—"

"To the couch quick. We have lots of talking to do."

If there's one person who could tame the rude Tomoyo, it would be no there than her grandmother who have been with her since she had sensed the world. Her mother wasn't at home and always on business trips, which made her think of her mom as a complete stranger who didn't care for her at all. 

In other words, she hated her mother.

Hatred had burned in her. 

Hatred, which lead her to loneliness.

And loneliness, which made her, loathe the world.

And since she was little, the figure that always made her hold on to dear life was no other than her grandmother.

But the morals and continuous guidance that her grandmother had showered over her didn't stop her for hating the world and its ironies. She had learned to live life the hard way. She must have everything in the world but her own world wasn't filled with happiness some people are in content with.

She slumped in the couch once more.

"She deserved it in the first place. I have always reminded her not to wander off the mansion but only listen to my orders."

The once flaming eyes of her grandmother swiftly changed into a gentler mode and held out her hand to give her granddaughter's a squeeze.

"But dear, you shouldn't have done than in the first place. It is wrong. Just because she was helping around the house."

"She is so stubborn. Good for her."

"But Tomoyo, you have kicked out so many maids because of your short temper. I think it would be best to change dear. A frown will make you years older than your usual age."

She pinched Tomoyo's nose playfully. And Tomoyo likes her when she does that; she always made her feel like a little child. She smiled at her grandmother, thinking that she wouldn't have survived the cruel world without her. 

"I'll try my best grandma. I'll try to change."

Her grandma smiled in content, seeing Tomoyo smile is one rare opportunity. She hardly smiled and was always in a grumpy or maybe silent mood. She wasn't a normal teenager at all. She would lock herself in her room and just sink into dreams rather than having parties or go for a walk. The sunshine had longed to greet her pale face but she always hid from everything; she deprived herself from the world.

And her granddaughter was such a mystery too hard to decode. She may have known her for years but there are things she yearned to see.

The grandmother's gaze turned towards her messy room. She picked up her messy things and put them into place.

"Your room is awful Tomoyo! Remember that---"

"—It is very unladylike for a girl to keep a messy room. I know. I know."

Tomoyo finished her grandmother's statement, smirking, arms crossed and still sinking deeper into the couch she was sitting on.

"And being a couch potato—"

Her grandmother waved her finger jokingly at her, the other hand arranging the books neatly onto the bookshelves.

"—Won't lead you anywhere."

Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully. How she loved these moments.

Silence crept into the room.

And then fits of laughter followed.

Tomoyo's grandmother sat beside Tomoyo in the couch that was inside her room, which she fondly recalls, she bought for her during her 8th birthday. It was a surprise that it lasted for ten years amidst all the jumping her granddaughter did to it. Why won't it not last? It was very expensive. And she would give everything to her granddaughter---though it may also cost her life.

She picked up the pieces of paper that scattered on the floor just next to Tomoyo.

"What are these Tomoyo?

She examined each paper which she found out had writings on it.

"Oh that? Bah! It was an article on destiny. Our teacher made us read it."

"And why did you crumple it?"

"Because I didn't believe in such a thing. It's a joke grandma. Destiny doesn't rule ones lives."

Her grandmother just gave her a mysterious smile, which for Tomoyo, sent shivers down her spine. She hates it whenever she'd smile like that.

"Is that so dearie? You mean you don't believe some things are meant to be?"

Tomoyo racked her thoughts for something decent to answer her grandma.

'Sure destiny isn't true—'

'But---'

"I don't know. It's just that, I find it a very silly thing to tackle about. But maybe---"

'Maybe—'

"Why grandma? Do you believe in it?"

She smiled once again.

"Mmm…perhaps you have a point. We weave our own destinies but sometimes events are really already planned out and though one may try to avoid it, things are really making it lead your course. Oh yes!"

Tomoyo listened eagerly. She felt something was going to happen…

Curiosity led her thoughts and herself to sink deep inside.

There was something.

Something…

Which is bound to occur but…

"Wait for me here. I have something to give you."

Her eyes followed to the direction her grandmother was going to. She fixed them on the door she had exited.

'Destiny?'

After how many minutes of patiently waiting, she found her grandma enter the room with a wooden box at hand. She suddenly felt an urge to get it and hold it in her hands…

Open it and see what's inside…

She felt an unexplainable longing.

Something weird stirred up in her.

"Ah! I bought this in an antique shop three days ago. I figured out you may like It." Her grandma's eyes twinkled.

She handed the box to Tomoyo. As soon as she had got a hold of it, she felt strange coldness envelope her. She closed her eyes and felt the atmosphere of the room change.

Cold…

So cold…

She tightened her grasp around the box she was holding. As if not wanting to release it.

Strange.

"Tomoyo?"

Weird…

"Tomoyo"

She flapped her eyes open and felt a hand touch her shoulder, which brought her back to her original state.

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Y-yeah… it's just that…"

Her gaze turned back into the box which had symbols engraved in it. She couldn't make up what it meant as she slowly traced down each of what was carved. 

She slowly felt every lump in the box.

It struck her.

The writings were somewhat familiar…

She had seen these somewhere…

But where?

When?

"Grandma… do you happen to know what are the symbols written on this?"

Her grandmother examined the box, which Tomoyo showed her. She took a closer look and attempted to get it but seeing the tight hold her granddaughter gave to it, she changed her mind and wondered why she possessed it so much that she haven't learned yet what it yields inside.

"No my child. I'm sorry."

Tomoyo sighed and looked deeper into the box. She had seen such before. Everything was just too blurry and unclear at the moment. Not that she cared what was written on it but there was something important about it…

_'Open the case…' _

Something, somewhere just around hissed. 

Closer the voice seemed. It was summoning her…

And in each and every whisper, fear slowly rose up. 

Fear…

There is something yet to be known…

Just something…

"S-shall I open it?"

Her voice unnoticeably quivered in silent fear. 

But what was she fearing?

"Yes. Yes my child please do."

She fiddled with the rusty lock that sealed the opening right after her grandma gave a sign of approval. It had the symbol of the sun and the moon with weird letters surrounding it.

Was it Latin?

She wasn't sure.

She tried and tried to snap it out and finally the lock gave way itself to her surprise. She slowly opened it as she felt sparks of electricity flow up her veins and the feeling of coldness increase.

A feeling so string had overpowered her… 

What it was… she didn't know.

Knowing too well was just like poison…

And there she saw the most beautiful thing that her eyes longed to behold.

She froze.

From the small chest that contained it, a necklace of golden chain and a blue crystal pendant with a shape of a teardrop appeared before her seeking eyes. Yet it wasn't the chain nor the chest or even its writings that was interrupting her peaceful thoughts.

The crystal tear…

There was something in the blue odd crystal that made her shiver more…

Something mysterious…

"That necklace is called The Crystal of Tears. What the name means, I'm not sure though but maybe it was called such because of its shape."

"The Crystal of Tears…"

'What mystery do you behold?'

"You like it?"

"Yes Grandma. Thank you very much."

Tomoyo hugged her grandmother tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, I better be off then. It's getting dark. Get dressed and join me for dinner later will you?"

She nodded as the door closed shut. She looked down back to the present her grandma gave her. She decided to put it away for a force seemed like swallowing her soul up. She tried to fight herself from giving in from the urge to get hold of the crystal…

Stopping every instinct on her. 

Her hands slowly neared the pendant to get a good hold of its beauty. She finally gave up. She felt her eyes close and the coldness around at its peak that made her tremble a bit and the every hair that held on to her pale skin suddenly stand up.

Her hand neared as the clock seemed to halt.

Second by second…

Minute by minute…

Finally she felt her finger brush its smooth exterior.

Time stopped.

The wind from the outside came rushing in strong and fierce.

She still closed her eyes and entwined the pendant with her fingers aware of the danger that was slowly coming to view.

Her eyes kept shut tight and her heart pounded erratically, her blood rushing in an abnormal speed.

'This feeling…'

'The crystal...'

'What is this I feel?'

And suddenly out of the dimness that covered her sight…

Two blue cold and piercing eyes stared right back.

Each was bearing an emotion so powerful she could hardly sort out each and what each holds.

They were staring at her, eyes marked with power.

Only the eyes she saw and nothing more.

Then in the night's stillness astrong, commanding masculine voice had echoed dancing with the wind's fierce blow, which made her flap open her eyes in shock and her whole body trickle with cold sweat:

_"I want you. And you are mine."_

**AN: **My thanks to fireblaze, Syaoran-kun and Hisoka for inspiring me to do more… ^_^ 

By the way, this is an ExT and again… sorry folks, Sakura and the rest of the gang may not appear (although they may I just don't quite find that idea rather appropriate…just watch out.) like in my first fic (If curious, then read! Hehe). Just plain sorry.

Anyway… **REVIEEEEEEEEEEW **and tell me if I shall continue this and if it's awful. Btw, One side of me think it is. ***Sigh***


	3. Awakening

**Scarlet**

By L. Hiiragizawa

**Disclaimer: **bah! Read the previous one.

**AN: **Heck to grammatical errors. I shall fix them later. Actually I rushed to put this fanfic out before the plot disintegrated in my mind. Writer's first rule (for me that is): satisfy your readers and write away before a gleeful idea removes from memory.

Goodness! Thanks for still supporting me and: Celrevia… I like your Twisted Mind fanfic. ^_^

And please keep up with the delays for I am still balancing my time with schoolwork, church service, organizations and this fanfic. Sigh. I must get a decent life.

Awakening 

_"I want you and you are mine…_

_All mine."_

Three days.

Three long days of constant nightmares and fearful visions.

For others, such eerie occurrences would keep one hysterically scared to death. Dreams are actually of the subconscious mind, they are visions normally of what one desires and wants.

But were dreams ever meant to warn? 

Sight the future?

Even test an individual's strong will and ability to keep up with the world's course, may it be in success or mistake?

Never had a Daidouji failed in terms of their goals and fields in life but shall their precious one withstand the tests of courage?

She had overcome her life of loneliness and pure tragedy. She learned to stand up, fight and take on the challenges that have come across her way. She was independent and perceptive. 

Only that she was in a life of vengeance and deceit.

"Ever wonder why she has no friends?"

"I heard that she kicked out another maid from her house."

"She is a shame to society."

"Her mother's popular why isn't she?"

"How many guys have she dated? None."

"Duh she may be pretty enough to dump her far away."

"She's a snob"

"She even asks expensive things from her grandmother, talk about materialistic."

"I never liked her anyway."

"She feels too perfect."

"She is lunatic."

"No, is she autistic?"

"Isn't that girl Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the powerful Sonomi Daidouji?"

Yes. Yes she is Tomoyo.

She is popular alright. She had been the center of gossip but no one ever dared to come near her, touch her, speak to her and even tease her, making others strike hard accusations behind her back some of which were and are true. It may seem happy to think of no one bothering your own businesses but as the saying goes: "No man is an island". And never shall one survive without another. Everybody needed love, care and just someone to confide thoughts with.

But she was different.

She had long abolished the pretty old saying and kept it under the crest of forgotten philosophies. Covering each and every precious, important words and the meaning it contained.

"Isn't she ashamed of herself?"

"As if she is!"

"Have you heard the latest about her?"

"Ooh that nasty creep. If only…"

If only other people didn't do these things to her, she would probably be weak unlike she was now: a lady with commanding authority.

She smirked at the thought walking away from the school she had grown from. She just heard another set of ruthless gossips that she disregarded with a shrug. Not that she was affected at all. She was immune to everything around.

All the insults.

All nonsense pain-causers.

She looked up to sky only to see the sky smiling down at her in its fading glory of orange mixed with indigo shades. The only beauty she saw in the world was herself and her alone. She hated the sun though she had to bear with its mocking smiles every time she leaves for school and goes back home till when it sets still fixed in its undying greeting.

There was a tingle as she stopped in front of a shop with its name curved in its wooden sign that hung from above the door, which was brought about by the wind's blow against the bells that showed itself hanging above the windows.

The antique shop.

She studied it carefully. Noticing all its old and creepy features from where she stood shivering a bit caused by the sudden shift of temperature. It was undoubtedly late in the afternoon and dusk was bidding its way through. She knew that it is rather unwise for her to stay late outside…

But a peek won't hurt right?

Tomoyo slowly entered the narrow door that led her deeper inside, exploring every bit of specimen and things displayed. The shop was disturbingly quiet and only three candles alighted the place, giving its over-all effect a very creepy one. 

No one was there to her surprise.

She continued examining and was amazed at the variety of ancient artifacts that seemed to stare right back at her mesmerizing violet eyes.

But just as she was reaching out a finger to touch a broken china piece…

Just as she stirred and quivered…

A hand gripped and touched her shoulder.

She turned around and two awfully wide, black eyes stared right back, examining every shocked feature sketched in her face. The figure smiled.

"Ah! Ah!" she said pointing into a sign right beside her…

If you want to buy, then buy. If you want to stare, then stare. But if you want to touch, scram.

…Which was very rude so to say.

"So you want me to scram?" Tomoyo asked very sarcastically that instead of angering the old lady, made her smirk in amusement.

"Not exactly dear. It's just that I am valuing these things so much you might break them."

Tomoyo glared.

"I could buy this shop with only a bit from my possessions." She bragged.

"Is that so? But though you pay me with all the gold in the world, I'll never surrender these all to you."

There she went again…smiling ever playfully.

"And why do you sell these junk if you precious them so much?"

"Lets say that I want everybody to have a piece of my life but selling it all to you would depress me so much for I know that someone like you wouldn't even share a smile from across your face in your rudeness. It's better to see more smiles than gold to be exchanged with a frown. With that I could die in content."

Those simple words struck her.

How could one be so happy with all these junk?

How could one live life earning smiles from others?

Why does it sound so very simple to smile when you were born to cry?

How she wished she knew the answers to life's questions for she never learned any lesson throughout its course…

Well not anymore.

"I came by to inquire about something my grandmother bought just three days ago." Her voice still echoed power.

The storeowner led her to a small room that had two candles swallowing the dark faintly on top of a small table just between two old oddly shaped chairs. Confusion drawn in her face at first but was replaced as she offered her to sit down.

"Why yes! Aren't you the granddaughter of Akane? Yes. Yes. I remember." She sipped the tea from her cup that was served on top of the table. Tomoyo noticed that as if she was expecting her.

Odd.

"The Crystal of Tears had such a great tale behind its blue crystal pendant… ah yes! A story of love and tragedy."

Tomoyo listened eagerly.

"I remembered it being stuck here in my store for years after I bought it from a family in England. People came and wanted to own it but it never lasted in their hands. Just after two days, they come here and demand a refund, saying it wasn't lovely like they thought it was."

She wasn't the only owner?

"I didn't bother to ask why they gave it away so easily but as what the tale goes, the crystal belonged only to its rightful owner and nobody else must dare possess it. It was just surprising that it lasted in my hands but never I had the chance to get a close hold at it."

"A tale? Please do tell me, that's practically why I'm here."

The old lady nodded and smiled again before continuing a truth that Tomoyo yearned to know…

A truth that contained so much mysteries…

"The Crystal of Tears belonged to a princess that lived about two hundred years ago. She was blessed with beautiful looks and a good heart that made the two princes of the rivaling East and West kingdoms fall in love with her. But she had her eyes set on the prince of the East kingdom which made the other prince burn in fury and anger."

She placed her cup down and stared at Tomoyo who was catching up her breath in suspense.

"A war was declared between the two kingdoms and the princess was deeply torn on how she would stop the war. She hated to be the cause of the bloodshed but she loved the prince of the East so much that she…"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, feeling every emotion that the tale gave. 

She pictured blood, heard screams and saw bodies slumped dead, swimming in the pool of wasted life, mothers searching for their children…

Tragedy.

Pure and painful tragedy.

She felt her heart wretch in pain and everything around her blur…

Sophia… 

…The same old blue and cold eyes stared right back but now it wasn't in fire.

It was gentle and sparked in tears.

She couldn't contain the pain anymore, which was filling every inch of her fast beating heart.

"I am not Sophia!" she screamed.

Do not leave me Sophia… 

"Away!" Tomoyo wailed in tears.

I need you Sophia… 

"Away!" She fell into her knees with hands that clamping both ears shut. This left the storekeeper stand in shock at the poor girl who was shouting right before her eyes.

Tomoyo locked her gaze with the eyes that was staring at her in despair to stop all that was happening.

I'm waiting for you… 

"No! NO! I don't know you… Away!" Tomoyo felt two hands shaking her out of trance but it seemed that it wasn't working at all for the eyes still drowned her in guilt.

Guilt…

Guilt…

Guilt?

The storeowner shook Tomoyo desperately. Thoughts flooded her mind…

Thoughts of a very familiar prophesy…

_…And as the crystal continues to live…_

_Till the time the spirit's eyes open…_

_There destiny will play its game…_

_Its rightful owner awakened…_

'No… that couldn't be… it musn't…'

"Leave me alone… No! Leave me alone."

"Who are you?"

"I don't know you…"

"I don't"

Shouts of agony filled the night as thoughts still plagued the place and the familiar voice continually chanted…

I love you Sophia… 

Pleading…

I love you… 

Crying…

I love you… 

"Noooooooooo!"

**AN: **Boo! Wahaha a cliffy again eh? Just want you to be in suspense… ^_^ Very evil of me… hehe sorry. Review and please tell me if this is okay…


	4. The Call

Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

**Disclaimer:           **…as usual…

**AN:                         **Once again… pardon me for the OOC-ness and typographical errors found in here. Geez, I aint Ms. Perfect ya know… but thanks anyway to the one who brought this matter up. It sure made me work efficient and better.

**The Call**

"No!"

"Tomoyo?"

"No!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Away!"

"Dear it's ok I'm here…"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tomoyo! Speak to me."

"Go away I don't need you."

A slam of the door echoed. On the other side of the walls, a sigh was heard but inside the enclosed walls of the room from where she lay, a pillow covering her head while some others scattered on the floor, a smirk broke its silence.

It's been a while…

She threw the pillow off her head as she sat up in the bed. Her mother came back from a business trip from China and as usual, she played before her shocked eyes the same act. The same stubborn act she had perfected through years of constant practice. Like she cares a bit! She had suffered long enough and to her it was payback time.

She smiled at how evil she can get.

Part of her applauding in joy and praises…

And part screaming lectures and wanting to break.

After all, she was her mother and though she knew how magic could be done, no spell would ever make her change her destiny.

Okay… destiny. 

Like she believed in it again!

Well maybe…

Her eyes drifted onto the case that kept what she dreaded the most these past few days, staring at it so intently as if something will pop out from beneath the sheath of darkness that surrounded her. 

Only the faint light from her night lamp gave essence and life to the dullness of the dark, which made her see things amidst the dimness of the night and her lonely sanctuary.

Still, the crystal intrigued her thoughts and what role it played through the course of her fate…

If there is something such as one.

The curiosity seeped into the corners of her seeking mind…

Wanting each and every detail explained for everything was blank.

"The Crystal of Tears belonged to a princess that lived about two hundred years ago…" 

Blank it was…

Yes…

A princess…

Strange story isn't it?

Too bad she never made the lady finish it just because of…

**Sophia…**

_"I am not Sophia!"_

**Do not leave me Sophia…**

_"Away!" _

**I need you Sophia…**

_"Away!" _

**I'm waiting for you…**

_"No! NO! I don't know you… Away!" _

_"Leave me alone… No! Leave me alone."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I don't know you…"_

_"I don't"_

**I love you Sophia…**

**I love you…**

**I love you…**

Tomoyo shook her head trying to shrug off the thought of what hell had dawned to her from such a mysterious occurrence. She knew nothing of the crystal, knew nothing about the possessions…

The nightmares…

A girl whose name was Sophia…

The voice that always heeded for her and called out each time she felt alone…

The voice that owned those blue and icy eyes that stared emotionally at her every waking hour and till she dreamt away.

And only…

If only she could decipher what emotions those orbs held and what they desired.

Most importantly… why her?

Why Tomoyo Daidouji?

Why can't she escape and be free?

Was she cursed?

Punished?

"Tomoyo?"

The bedroom door swung open revealing a tall, slender and elegant looking woman in view that disrupted Tomoyo from her trance. She had a hair that most likely looked like Tomoyo's and she held a suitcase at hand. As Tomoyo found her walking towards her direction, she quickly looked away.

"What do you want?"

Sonomi sighed and sat beside her bed when she heard her daughter's tone hard and cold that made her heart melt with sadness. Never did she knew what her daughter's problems were nor why she acted so differently to her whenever she had the chance to go home in a desire to see her treasured one and snuggle her close.

And how she wished she had seen her grow up to what she was now though disappointment clearly twinkled in her eyes every time she sees her sulking in bed and locking herself up from the social life that she was in. 

"Is there something wrong? It's been a while and I want us to talk like what most mothers and daughters do. So how are you?"

Tomoyo shot her a glare.

"The hell you care?"

"Why the rude face? I know that I don't have time for you because I attend to our business and go on trips, which deprived me from spending time with you. You grew up so fast that I didn't even notice that your 18th birthday is nearing. So where do you wish to celebrate?"

"You didn't notice for the mere fact you don't care. My life's fine without you for your information and I don't give a damn whether I'll have a good birthday or whatsoever. My life is great but not till you showed up today and nose around my own affairs. So why won't you buzz off and get on with business for I know that makes you happy."

Sonomi felt guilt and anger stir up in her as she brought up a hand and slap Tomoyo in the face. Tomoyo on the other hand smiled a bit but it was visible how her eyes are nearly fogging up.

"You never knew how much I suffered to give all these things for you. How I longed to see and embrace you in my arms. How my body tiresomely slump itself in business meetings with my mind on you. And here you are, ungrateful of all my actions?"

With that, Sonomi stood up leaving Tomoyo with a single tear hanging from above her eye. She slammed the door shut and for the first time ever since she learned to fight back her tears away, she found them slowly trickling down her cheeks but no, not in guilt nor sadness…

Anger.

"I hate you…"

She threw a pillow to the door.

"I hate you…"

Wiping away her tears.

"I hate you."

She tried to calm herself up and drew herself near the table in front of her from where the crest was placed. She ignored it and opened a cabinet instead. She frantically searched for something and as she got hold of what she wanted, she lifted it up high in the air.

"You have been waiting for me all these years right?"

She spoke to the silver blade, which shimmered in the darkness like a crazed girl. She stroked it with her finger as she raised it above to have a better view, snickering.

"And I have been waiting for you…"

Tomoyo gripped the handle tight and while slowly crying, brought it up above her wrist and brushed its smooth part up and down, teasing herself slowly on what she was about to do…

"Strange…"

She placed the blade down as her gaze returned to the closed crest, enclosing the crystal from her reach, tempting her to open it up and get a good grip of it. She opened up the crest slowly, thinking that why not give it a shot? This might be the last time she would hold something very precious.

As she held it whole for the very first time, she felt the room's aura change once more from its warmness to suddenly feeling every bit of coldness sensed by each sensory nerve cell she had on her skin.

The same odd feeling she had each time she thought and got near the crystal.

She held it up high and suddenly studied it with her violet, puffy eyes. And as soon as she returned her eyes back to the blade that laid on top of the desk from where she placed it down, she felt her eyes close involuntarily and saw the same apparition which bugged her for days since she got the crystal from her grandma…

The same blue eyes…

**Sophia…**

…That now flamed in pity 

**Please don't do it…**

…They pleaded making Tomoyo fall down to her knees clamping her ears shot once again.

**Do not leave me for the second time around…**

"W-who are y-you?"

She choked, gasping for air as she panted heavily.

I cannot lose you now. I love you. Don't leave me… 

Sweat trickled down from all over her body 

'Not again… leave… just leave…'

She chanted in her thoughts, waiting for all of these to stop.

**I won't let you Sophia…**

…The eyes now showed possession and desire that made Tomoyo shiver in fear and cry.

"Stop bugging me… please tell me you are a nightmare… stop…"

She pleaded crushing her ears tight, the necklace still within her grasp while shaking her head frantically.

**Come and be with me…**

****

**_Come…_**

The pain she was feeling was excruciating. She no longer saw the eyes but blinding whiteness. Yet still… the voice continued to haunt endlessly.

"Tell me who you are…"

Tomoyo felt herself drawn to the light as the crystal glowed a faint blue.

"Tell me what you want."

No reply but a hiss instead…

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"TELL ME!"

She found herself being lifted up and as she opened her eyes, nothing did she saw but white…

Pure 

Blinding

White.

But the night wasn't still…

Not quiet.

**_You._**

****

**_Only You._**

And with that, the room left her sight.

**AN:         **Fireblaze- sorry di ko masyadong nabubuksan mail ko e. Sobrang busy ko pero promise… I'll keep up.

Okay that chapter squeezed my brain juice outta me. Review or else I'll let ya drink the nasty stuff I squeezed… dontcha worry… they're yummy. ^_^

Constructive criticisms are accepted. Tell me how this sucks/rocked…my pleasure.


	5. Visions of Fear

Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

**AN:                         **I permanently removed the disclaimer and if ever you want to sue me, bear in mind to read the previous ones. *Wink*

                                This chapter is dedicated to those who constantly review my fanfics…I just don't want to mention names coz ya all know who you and those are. Without you, I may not have written this and my previous one.

**Visions of Fear**

_Flames._

_Fierce burning flames._

_Each spark was visible in her eyes, each cry she heard, and each wail of agony and distress struck down her weak and failing heart._

_This wasn't the sight she had wished to behold…not in her entire lifetime. But it seemed that her nightmares had now awoken into reality, engulfing her strength and all of her._

_Tears fell oh so gracefully from her pale and lifeless eyes that had lost its shade and the shimmer that once was seen through them vanished._

_Blood._

_The life's own red river…_

_Wasted._

_Each drop sucked by swords spears and deadly arrows, which slashed brutally into the hearts of those before her. Every pitiful ripping sound of bodies lying dead after each strike echoed in her ears, creating a tormenting sound that only in hell shall one find._

_Screams._

_Frightening, pleading screams._

_Cries of mothers seeking their children. Of children searching for a certain embrace that once held their fragile bodies._

_But tonight…_

_Everything was in vain._

_Bodies scattered, slumped and bathed in their own sweet red liquid. Bodies ripped off. Blood curling cries of help. Ruthless killers laughing and enjoying the scenes of the people's untimely ends… all of which were bloodthirsty and hearts as hard as stone. _

_There she stood, allowed to watch the ever-unforgiving scene. Her heart twitched in sorrow._

_"My fault. This is all my fault…"_

_Her tears flowed as she helplessly clenched her fist in anger…_

_Not to the slayers…_

_But to herself._

_"If only…"_

_But nothing can she do for all lives have been wasted because of such a dense reason that brought up conflicts and deaths…_

_"Love my dearest…all because of love."_

_She brought her eyes up to the figure that lurked in the shadows. Its face in a triumphant smile but never did it dare move. Instead, his voice emerged amongst the stillness that reigned after each scream faded._

_"How dare you… how dare you…"?_

_She was at lost for words. A figure like her so fragile and innocent never even loathed a single person before but now a complete and different feeling burned in fiery inside her…_

_Anger._

_"Hush my love. I love you and I'd do anything for you… even claiming these worthless leeches lives."_

_"W-what do you want?"_

_Her voice straight to the point._

_"I want you…only you and nothing else."_

_She cried even more and fell to her knees. Down beside her was a child of three, dead with eyes open…clearly reflecting the pain it went through. She averted her gaze back to the figure in burning eyes yet sparkling in tears._

_"Never!"_

_"Then if I shall not have you with your permission, I will be forced to take the matter into my own hands…"_

_She backed up a bit as the figure stepped closer but still its face mingled with the blackness. _

_"W-what shall you do with me?"_

_"Own you."_

_Her eyes wide in shock, she looked around for a quick escape._

_"You cannot escape me and I will never stop till you become mine."_

"N-no…away… go away."

Tears slowly formed in her eyes as she crawled back in despair.

"Please…I beg you if you love me, set me free…" 

_The figure smirked evilly._

_"Hmm… how about… No?"_

_She grasped the soil in her hands as she bumped into a dead body and face streaked in horror. She clearly knew there was no escape but she'd never give in…never. Amidst her struggle against herself, she felt hands grasp her arms harshly and the figure before her laughing in triumph._

_"At long last princess…you shall be mine."_

_"Y-you shall never have me…never…"_

_She kicked and struggled but to no avail._

"Neverrrrr!"

Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt the blinding whiteness seemingly filling up every space in her head. Things were getting stranger and stranger as she held the crystal tightly in her grasp. She tried to flap open her eyes but all she could sense was hotness and her ears seemed like it was being blocked by an unknown force. She was in a blank. Without anything neither to see nor to hear…all she could do was feel.

Bodies bumped into her, sensing a rage was ongoing, she tried to reach for a hand but no one held her. She kept scratching into the thin air, desperate for help; desperate for someone to hold her.

Suddenly, she felt herself slowly sensing the things around her. Living without sight not hearing was difficult but her instincts proved something weird and wrong was happening…

"My child… please spare my child…" 

_"Mother help! Mother…"_

Voices.

Pleading voices echoed in her ears as her hearing slowly came back.

"This is the price you pay for having a cruel king…" 

A frightful laughter.

As she slowly struggled to hear what was happening, raging footsteps and screams tingled in the air…

"How could you…noooo!" 

The shouts sent shivers to her spine, electrifying every nerve in her system.

"Please spare my life…I beg y-ou p-lea—" 

A thud. 

Another thud.

Screams…

Thuds…

Like her dream…

'W-what's happening…? W-here am I?'

Her visions was turning into a blur… images were slowly coming to view…

Running…

Striking…

Figures falling down one by one…

More thuds.

Orange, flickering images filled her vision. Tomoyo arched her brows, figuring out the occurrences happening. Her heart paced in fear as she heard wails of help. People around her where screaming for their lives. In other words…

Killed.

She tried to stand up in spite of the blurry scenes before her. Trying to step backwards as she trembled in fear…

'This is a nightmare… yes… just a nightmare… wake up…'

Her eyes now saw the cruel sight unfold…

A war.

She stood there in the midst of the conflict, hurting the pupils of her eyes as she watched each scene…

There were flames…

Blood…

Rage…

Her dream…

Just like her dream…

"No… I am in a nightmare… this can't be happening…"

She backed away a bit as she saw men going her way. She turned her back hoping she wasn't noticed as she ran deep into the woods behind her. She didn't care now of the darkness. All she thought at the moment was escape.

Escape from this dream…

Or was it a dream at all?

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stopped in fear realizing…

What if this wasn't a dream?

What if she's dead?

What if these were all for real?

She turned her gaze down to what she was grasping…

The crystal.

It was her only possession at the moment wondered that if it wasn't for real…

Why was it with her?

In fear of losing what she regarded as a treasure, she wore it and suddenly felt the heat rise up and stir in her. She closed her eyes. Trying to bring back those icy blue eyes that she had always dreamed about. At times, she felt fear in seeing them but there was another feeling masking it up…

Could it be she's in love with those eyes though she knew they only might be a fragment of her imagination?

But as if she had seen those orbs before…

Long before…

The wind was cold in the forest as the trees swayed and clashed its leaves against each other making Tomoyo hug herself for warmth and feel each tear fall down her eyes as she felt alone and in fear.

Fear.

Tomoyo froze as she felt figures move from beneath the shadows.

"I am with you always…" 

The eyes quickly faded as strong hands grip her arms and a long blade in front of her neck warned her not to dare move.

"Escaping eh?"

It hissed.

"You're going nowhere…"

"Nowhere!"

**AN:                         **Okay **review…** and btw…** leave your e-mail that I may mail you if the next chapter's up… kay? ^_^**


	6. Chained

Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

**AN:                         **Sorry to the one who said this was going too slow. Hope you understand coz if I rushed this, there are possibilities that my plot will be lost… and since this fic has many questions to be answered in the later chapters, I prefer to explain things bit by bit and somehow leave a tinge of mystery in them giving you all the chance to imagine what happens next…

But anyway, thanks for the comment… ^_^

Chained

From behind the scythes that stained countless innocent lives and the flames that swallowed and charred heaps of faultless bodies, stood in gloom a spectator that observed all grievances in pleasure and smirked in mockery. He desired revenge in the first place after all the misery three years ago had caused. 

Sweet smiles brought such sufferings in his lips that hardly ever twitched in a curve. He was known as a symbol of authority and never had one risked to forsake his orders, which could be compared to ones doomsday. 

This figure of might was known all over Invidia. At an early age, he was destined to take his throne and rule over his kingdom despite of his coldness. He was more of a dictator and the people of Invidia bowed to him like a god. At nineteen, he was popular as the king of hatred, which forced him to change his kingdom's name into Invidia, defined in Latin as hatred.

Invidia was a land of suffering and never did the king do anything to mend the situation for he, himself was still suffering.

The cause?

The people perfectly knew of his tale. He was once a bubbly and a kind heartened prince but as soon as that fateful day…

He became a demon's advocate.

He never makes anybody come across his affairs that also arose questions on his enigmatic personality. 

Even his face was hidden.

No one ever had the glimpse of what he looked except the court officials and servants of the castle, who were forbidden to hush to anybody the identity of the king. Those who did see his face untoward his will faced the consequence…

Death.

"Samuel…" 

He called from his throne, his icy eyes focused on the trembling servant below, who bowed down in respect, which pleased him.

"Y-yes your highness…"

"Summon Captain Perry and tell him to come to my aid at once."

The servant bowed down.

"I'll be very pleased to your highness."

And he scampered out the throne room in lightning speed.

The king clasped his hands together and wore a smirk as the captain came to view. He noticed him bow down in reverence, eyes not locking into his.

"You called me your highness…"

"Yes captain… yes…"

He stood up and paced the throne room, voice clearly indicating happiness and contentment.

"They all perished, didn't they?"

Silence.

"Did they captain?"

Soundlessness filled the room and left nothing to hear except the heaviness of breathing.

"ANSWER ME CAPTAIN PERRY… did all of them die as I wished?"

"Y-yes and n-no."

The king was clearly confused as his servant stammered at his voice's sudden shift in octave.

"Answer me straight to the point captain or else your head is off…"

He warned.

"We placed the town in flames your highness and never was left of the whole town even the lives they once held…"

The king showed a pleased smile.

"Very good… very good…"

"But---"

Sudden change in facial expression was seen in the king as he stopped and froze from pacing.

"We have one girl in captive."

"W-WHAT?"

He shouted.

"DIDN'T I ORDER YOU NOT TO LEAVE ANYONE ALIVE?"

"B-but your highness the girl---"

"No buts captain…I want her beheaded soon…I don't want Araneans in my kingdom… you know how I loathed those creatures because---"

He stopped at mid-sentence and sat down his throne massaging his head, which ached from the sudden flood of memories. He shrugged the interrupting thoughts off as he ordered the captain to leave.

A girl…

I wonder…

"Oh captain…"

Captain Perry ceased as the king called his name when he was heading for the exit. He bowed down.

"Yes my Lord…"

"Bring the girl before me at noon and explain to me later why you spared her life… at this point, I order nobody to hurt, come across or speak to her…do I make myself clear captain?"

His voice was stern and strict that neither the captain who was older presumably thirty years than him oscillated in fear.

"Yes your highness, very c-clear." 

The captain stammered at the unbending king whose head still tormented him in pain. Once he shall slip from what he orders, even though he had been serving the kingdom since the sovereignty of King Evroul, he would find his head either cut off or his life wastefully taken down by a garrote…like what the misfortune of other former officials and colleagues had been.

"Good. You may now leave."

The king followed to where the captain headed and suddenly shifted his thoughts to the captive his army had saved and the thought made him wonder on the mysteriousness of the events…

What was its significance?

Why does he feel like something was going to happen?

Why does he long to see her though they haven't even met…?

At this, he closed his eyes and dreamed of certain amethyst eyes, which continually haunted his dreams.

--------------------------------

Tomoyo felt hot, salty liquid pour down her eyes. This was the very first time she wept on the thought of being alone. Sure she was used to loneliness but all was now different…

Here she was in a place foreign to her sight…

All locked up inside a dungeon with chains beneath her feet that bruised her smooth pale colored skin at her feet.

This sure was weirder than she had imagined.

Her thoughts shifted to her grandmother whom she longed to embrace at the moment. 

For the first time in her life did she cry because of fear and being a Daidouji didn't help her situation right now at all.

First there was her room…

Then there were flames…

And blood…

And death.

If this is a nightmare, she longs now to awake.

If this is a joke, it was a very cruel one indeed.

If this is hell, it wasn't the way she expected it to be…

Why her?

Why her of all that could experience such remorse?

She embraced her knees and huddled her head down, closer to it as her ebony colored locks elegantly danced down covering her lone figure inside the dark, evil-ensuing chamber. She arched in fear and her hour-long isolation from the light made her shudder in anxiety. Of course she was used to being away from the sun's kisses but now, she was grasping for light and warmth. The chamber she was in was very cold and now she knew how her mother would've felt after every time she bashed and pushed her away…far worse than that she was experiencing at the moment, praying that everything would come to an end.

She was realizing that probably this was fate…

And it was playing a game of hide and seek with her.

And how to find her way back and the answers to her longing questions…

She can't find and she doesn't know.

'This is my punishment…'

'My punishment for being cruel to the persons who loves me…'

'How I wished I would've died earlier…'

She then felt a heat rise up from her chest where the crystal lay…

Someone, somewhere was summoning her…

Reaching out…

The eyes reappeared…

Now, locked with passion making every hair on her skin stand on both ends as she mingled her spirit with the awful silence that surrounded her fragile, freezing frame.

"I'm scared."

…And for once finally, she had not cried out hysterically like what her previous encounters with the hunter was. She found it dumb however to speak to someone who may just be a fiction of her mind. Her heart raced as the eyes softened its gaze pitifully. How she managed to communicate with the unknown force made her tremble and crush her emotions into pieces. And how those eyes stared at her made her melt.

She smiled…

Somebody, out there from beneath the shadows of mystery was loving her. And love was somewhat she was forbidden to feel. What made it ironic was the fact, she didn't even know the eyes' owner nor if this was only a game of her dreams.

"Please tell me who you are…" 

She pleaded, having no one to talk to and conversed with for a long time made her gave up the urge of actually talking to the one who haunted her ever since…

Did the crystal ever had something to do with her fate?

"You will know my love… in due time…" 

****

"I'll know you? In due time? Please tell me who you are…"

**_"It's nearing…"_**

****

The eyes was slowly dissolving into the dimness of her closed eyes.

"Wait…"

"It's nearing…" 

Tomoyo suddenly heard the dungeon doors fly open, which made her head pop up in a surprise, struggling to see clearer as her eyes became blurry from crying. Two figures was advancing towards her, breaking off the chains that cruelly pained her feet. 

She felt being lifted up, eyes meeting a man probably in his fifties whose eyes signaled fright that crept up inside her. She struggled at the tight grasps in her arms…wanting to break free.

She felt her chin being tipped up and face slapped by the man.

"Stop struggling for you can't do anything…"

He said in a dark tone.

"W-what do you want… kill me?"

Tomoyo replied sarcastically.

"My pleasure." She added that made the man mock a laugh.

"You really want to die, eh? Wanting to taste the fate of your townsfolk…"

"Townsfolk? I don't even know where I am"

He looked at the guards that dragged her to the outside. The man's face was still in confusion at her last statement.

"W-where are you taking m-me?"

The man faced her with a twinkle of danger in each of his eye, which probed her from head to toe, brows arching at probably what outfit she wore that was completely different from what women wore at the present.

Tomoyo noticed him smile and then drag her upwards, leaving her cage of chains behind.

"You'll see…"

**AN:                         **Eriol will meet Tomoyo in the next chapter… so watch out for that ^_^ Now, you know what to do… REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	7. Fire and Ice

**Scarlet**

By L. Hiiragizawa

Fire and Ice

_"Come close Eriol."_

_Invidia's gloomy forests had a once colorful tale that everybody knew too well. It was never a frightful sight nor a haven of countless beasts of the past. Instead it was a portrait of the gales and laughter that the two of Invidia's fairytale characters had shared. Birds once flew merrily, animals grazed with freedom and trees swayed carelessly yet gracefully under the green forest's wind._

_"Come and find me…"_

_Its past beauty was just a reflection of the giggles and chuckles that concealed a love once molded in the very heart of the forest's splendor._

_Memories._

_Only memories kept it alive…_

_Memories of one sunny afternoon…_

_"The forest is too big. Spare me and come out now"_

_A prince stood, eyes gazing the surroundings. His vision boring through every tree and specimen that covered his sight._

_None. No sign of ebony locks behind the trees._

_"You are really good at hiding."_

_He walked and at each step, his eyes moved seeking a familiar figure. Like a hunter searching for his hunt._

_He suddenly grinned as a giggle echoed from among one of the trees that surrounded him._

_"I'm coming…"_

_She peeped from the behind the tree she was hiding._

_'Strange…he was just standing stupidly there a while ago…'_

_Her dark amethyst eyes moved around the scene that her eyes was beholding, at the same time, her brows arched in confusion. Everything was at peace in the forest. Only the chirps of birds and her hard breathing was all she could hear._

_None. No sign of her blue-haired prince._

_She suddenly felt fear as the thought of him leaving her alone appeared in her mind. Dusk was nearing and dangerous animals of different sorts may attack. She shivered._

_"Eriol!"_

_No reply._

_"This is no fair. You should be the one looking for me and not I!" She shouted as her voice echoed._

_She gulped._

_"E-eriol come out n-now Let's go home."_

_Still no voice replied._

_Tears was nearly welling up in her eyes as she stepped out of her hiding place and sat down below a large oak tree, head bowed down._

_"I was wrong. He left me. I should not have loved that creature in the first place."_

_The wind was becoming colder as the sun seemed to shut close its light, the sky in its bluish-indigo shade with streaks of orange splashed artistically into the heaven's abstract. _

_Suddenly a head popped up from behind the tree that made her gasp in surprise. Two blue eyes appeared as a grin appeared from the boy's face._

_"Caught you."_

_The princess wiped her tears away and smiled in joy but right after a few minutes, she stood up leaving him behind, walking out of the forest in a fast pace._

_The boy, surprised by her reaction, followed her, catching up with her speed._

_"H-hey…I just meant to surprise you. Are you mad?"_

_"Isn't it obvious? You scared me. It hurts. Now you expect me to be happy?"_

_A hand halted her and he faced her, hand cupping her slightly flushed cheeks._

_"Okay. I'm sorry I won't do it anymore."_

_"Promise?"_

_He nodded._

_"Promise."_

_She smiled and removed his hands from her cheeks, swatting him playfully in the arm before his lips ever made contact with hers. She wore a smirk._

_"Good. Now let's go back to the castle. It's getting dark."_

_She dragged him, as she picked up the basket she brought earlier._

_"No fair."_

_He protested as he pouted and she smiled cheerfully._

_"It is. Now let's get going."_

_They walked side by side out if the forest. Silence uncomfortably stood between them as the scene just a while ago bothered each into mental battles with themselves. _

_Finally, he broke the quietness._

_"Wait. What were you saying a while ago when I found you crying?"_

_She recalled every word she said earlier and regretted the fact he overheard her and now was making her realize what fool she was. He was wearing the same teasing smile he always wears whenever she does something clumsy. A flush was now starting to get visible as she turned her back away from him._

_"Oh that? N-nothing…" she denied although it sounded pretty fake…_

_'Uh-oh…'_

_"You are not a very good liar my princess, sorry to say."_

_"D-did I just say something important? I'm sorry I cannot recall anything that I said when I was crying."_

_She tried to avoid the conversation as she entered the palace doors finally._

_"Goodnight my prince. I believe it's best to part now. Till—"_

_He grabbed her waist and smiled playfully._

_"Avoiding me, eh princess? Not a very good idea._

_Her eyes widened in shock as he bent down, face close to hers. But instead of pushing him away, she reluctantly closed her eyes as she waited._

_"Don't worry I feel the same…"_

_He whispered as he allowed to drown himself into pools_

_And pools_

_And more pools…_

The throne room doors flew open, which startled him from his thoughts. He stood up furiously as the captain bowed down to him.

"Y-your highness the—"

"How dare you enter suddenly without even my notice?" His voice streaked with anger.

"B-but your highness, Samuel told—"

"Enough! What brings you here?" His tone shifted to a gentler one that shocked the captain as he sat down calmly once more to this throne.

"Your highness we have the girl in captive you wish to meet."

He frowned at first. Lines were visibly sketched in his forehead. Face was expressionless and silence filled the throne room. The captain looked up to see him staring blankly at the open door.

"Bring her in but tie her eyes up."

"Y-yes your highness." 

He followed the view of where the captain headed as he slowly disappeared through the throne room doors. He closed his eyes for his head still ached from the sudden flood of thoughts that entered his mind. He vowed never to dig up everything that he had buried in the past but he couldn't help but give in to the indulgence of his mind. The scene just popped up from nowhere and he didn't resist on recalling such happy thoughts that dimmed up after tragedy had fallen.

Yes.

Tragedy.

He opened his eyes only to see his men entering the throne room, bowing down to him. He loved respect and power and was very amused at the sight but a certain ebony-haired girl in front of him interrupted his gaze. His men released her hands yet a red cloth covered her eyes, preventing her to see his identity. He studied her from head to foot, noticing her pale, white skin and odd-looking clothes.

She sure was someone strange, probably the reason why his captain kept her. But there was something in him screaming out loud…

She looked VERY familiar.

If only he could see her eyes…

"This is boring. Are you killing me or what?"

She sarcastically broke the silence of the room, sending the king frowning in displeasure.

"How dare you say that before the king? You Araneans are nothing but dirty creatures…bow down!"

He heard the captain yelling at the captive, impressed by what he did but it made him frown more when she insisted on not obeying, noticing her lips outlined in a smirk. He stood up and went in front of her studying her closely.

Tomoyo felt someone move in front of her and though her eyes were just in front of mere blackness, she was sure eyes were studying her.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?"

She slightly jumped in realization…

That voice…

That same husky voice…

"Don't you know that those who fail to bow down at me find their heads off?"

It was familiar…

She kept her senses active as she felt him circling her.

"And later on they beg to me for dear life?"

When did she hear that voice?

When?

"Shame on those people. As I can see you are determined to follow their cruel fate, am I right?"

His voice was still in authority. Each tone signaled danger and power that would most likely make anybody tremble in fear. But to his surprise, she didn't even fidget. Instead she remained bold and calm.

To Tomoyo Daidouji, this was nothing but a game of who stands the last. Heck! A Daidouji never gives up. Nobody ever ordered her this way in her entire life and neither would she want to be.

"Isn't that always the fate of those who disobey you? Then why prolong me when you could strike me right here?"

This surprised the king. Never in his life anybody dared to speak to him in such a rude way. Everybody that he had sentenced to death always seemed to kiss his feet to save themselves from the wrath of the blade that would eventually take them down. But this woman was above the rest. She was determined to die and still stood by her principles in spite of the danger that awaits. This didn't anger him, to the surprise of his officials, but impressed him as a smile of mockery spread across his face. And today, since the time they were in service for him, was the first time they noticed him amused.

"Hmmm…strong will I see? Since when did you Araneans have that will? Your race was a race of cowards making them all fall into my hands so easily. It was just amazing you withstood it all…impressive."

Tomoyo crossed her arms in delight. This is going to be fun.

"Araneans your highness?" She said in a mocking tone.

"I don't even understand what hell and all these crap you keep on babbling. You are obviously a qualified applicant for the mental center, sir."

The king found it hard to catch up with what she meant. He had a hint she was teasing him but…

Crap?

Mental Center?

What the hell!

…this woman was someone foreign. Definitely not an Aranean.

"So, if you're not an Aranean, where do you hail from?"

He asked.

"Specifically speaking your highness,"

She stressed the words "your highness" as she continued to mock him in delight.

"You don't care about my affairs so do I care about yours."

At this, the captain stood up and drew his sword placing the blade near the neck of Tomoyo. The king was expecting her to be surprised or even gasp but she still remained collected despite of the slight brushing of the cold blade against her delicate skin.

"Nobody must dare speak harshly at King Eriol, the great highness of the land of Invidia on where you now stand. Pay respect you Aranean, or you die!"

Eriol gazed angrily at the captain and signaled him to place the sword down, which the captain followed at once, eyes still burning.

"Why didn't you continue that Oh Great King Eriol? Isn't that the main reason you called for me here?"

The king couldn't help but chuckle, which sent his officials looking at each other in surprise.

"You really are something woman. You really want to die do you?"

"My pleasure your highness."

He settled back at his throne as looked at her amused not even complaining of seeing who or what he looked like in reality. People always find so many ways to have a glimpse of him or even know how he looked but how impressive she was that she never dared to peek and remain contented in hearing his voice alone when she had all the opportunity since her hands were untied.

"What if I say I'll spare you and you stay as a guest in my palace as your punishment?"

Tomoyo gulped as she realized she would be staying with this arrogant beast. Anyway, she had nowhere to go since she was in a weird place that goodness who knows where in the world!

"I'll have your room prepared and fixed but you shall never meddle with my affairs nor attempt to see or go near me. Once you shall forsake my orders, you shall…"

His voice returned to its icy coldness and he regained his usual rude self.

"…Die."

She ever wondered what the fuss was about not letting her have a glimpse of what he really looked like. Why did she have to wear a blindfold all along and talk to somebody from the darkness?

'Was he that ugly to deprive me of seeing him?'

Suddenly she felt her being dragged by several hands, sensing she was nearing exit.

Eriol shifted his gaze to where the very first person who in his life of being a king, stood boldly and countered his rude attitude by imposing rudeness back. She was the first to make him smile at her wittiness and mocking remarks. Curiosity then aroused at her mysteriousness and still questions filled his mind. He then vowed to learn at why events like such happened like it was planned and why didn't he take her life instead…

All was odd…

'Odd…'

Tomoyo thought to herself as she reached the door. She clutched the necklace, which laid on her chest hidden beneath her clothes. 

She was in the place they called Invidia…

There was this race they call the Araneans…

She was in a place where a king ruled a kingdom and dungeons were prisons…

Could it be she was in some other time?

'All is odd…'

At that she removed the cloth that covered her eyes in an attempt to find out the identity of the man who spoke coldly to her a while ago. 

'To hell with death.'

She turned around just before the throne room door closed but all was in vain.

She did see something but it wasn't that clear because his face was covered in only a little light…

She did notice him sitting still in his throne, his gaze still on hers…

But only one thing was for sure…

His eyes were icy blue. 

**AN: In the next one, they'll see each others' faces because something unexpected will happen to… okay I'll shut up. **Okay it's my finals and I was exempted in all subjects today and I hope that I'll also be tomorrow. This chapter is now long to those who demand for one. And there are numerous OOC-ness that you could point out here I know but of course they'll change eventually…

Again thanks to all those who reviewed except to legolas shinoda. My reasons? I'll keep it to myself. I'll kill her later. *Wink*

**LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL that you may get an e-mail that a new chapter's up.**

**Btw… these are explanations to those who cannot get…**

**_1. Invidia is Latin for hatred and it is the kingdom of Eriol._**

**_2. Araneanswill be explained later on. In Latin it means spider's web._**

**_3. There is NO occurrence in History about this story. Yeah it was in England but in MY story it was divided into three kingdoms, which will be explained in the later chapters okay._**

**_4. Sophia will also be explained later._**

**_5. The flashbacks are memories of the past and it'll be clear later on. For now guess who are those and piece all flashbacks together._**

**_6. The voice that haunted Tomoyo that will also be explained later so for now I'll leave you with that._**

**If there are other questions/complaints/suggestions, click on my profile to look up my e-mail add and email me freely. Please don't use this story or my poem on your site for heaven's sake and for respect as well without my concern.**

Sorry for grammar errors it's 10pm and haven't studied… gahhh! (For the love of CCS).

Thanks to my ever-loyal reviewers…and net friends. 


	8. Revealed

Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

**Revealed**

The night was young and the skies have lost its majestic blue. An infinite black sheath covered with shimmering night jewels, its splendor spread across the heavens above, now replaced it. A lone soul inside the vicinities of his place of reign never had the chance to adore such a magnificent sight within the three years of his cold existence beneath the chains that enclosed his once happy life. 

In his face reflected the shades of misery, ache, discomfort and grief.

Each rooted in his internal self and nothing…

Nothing and no one shall ever melt the frozen chambers of his pain stricken heart.

'Even her?'

His mind trailed back to the girl who he had pardoned that day: the very person who made his lips curve up finally after a long time of resting behind the shadows of remorse. 

'But she looks like…don't you think?'

Her…

She still haunted him no matter how he tried to brush her away from memory…

Push her aside and erase her name from his past.

He looked up to the painting that only reminded him that at one point of his life,

He loved and he cried.
    
    _**A million stars light_
    
    _This beautiful night_
    
    _This is not a night to die_
    
    _Let me sing and dance**_
    
    The room he dwelled in was dim and only the moonlight shone through, alighting his pale face, which was directed towards a canvas that was only partly visible because of the darkness from where it hung. Tears slowly flowed down his eyes in spite of his to brush them away and remain bold and brave. Yet he failed his commitment to himself, as he tasted the salty droplets that one by one touched his lips. 
    
    _**Beneath the sky_
    
    _I have such love to give...to give_
    
    _I want a chance to live**_
    
    He balled up his fist and harshly wiped away what seemed to him were droplets of annoyance. But amidst his arrogance and such was a heart that longed for something unseen…
    
    Something he wanted to feel yet he was deprived of…
    
    Something every creature lived in and what the world revolves around in…
    
    _**Live_
    
    _For the one I love_
    
    _Love_
    
    _As no one has loved**_
    
    But when?
    
    When shall he ever and once again regain hopes?
    
    And how?
    
    How shall he ever give away himself?
    
    When he, himself is selfish of giving away love…
    
    _**Give_
    
    _Asking nothing in return**_
    
    Eriol found himself drawn into his balcony, which overlooked the garden, his face allowing itself to mingle with the light of the moon and the sparkle of the stars. His eyes were no more of tears but of the sadness that made him sink deeper and deeper into the abyss of hell. 
    
    He stared right out above the heavens on a star so bright that reminded him of the person that had taught him…
    
    **'Stars are reminders of people who have long gone but as they sparkle bright, they remind us that once in our lives, we have loved.'**
    
    _**Free to find my way_
    
    _Free to have my say_
    
    _Free to see the day**_
    
    His thoughts were halted by the tingling melody of a female soprano voice that awoke the stillness of the night.
    
    _**Live like I used to be_
    
    _Like wild but free_
    
    _For the life in me**_
    
    She felt the night air breathe as she slowly danced to the hum of her voice. Her nightgown moved to the rhythm of an imaginary beat that filled her mind as she freely swayed against the cold wind, feeling each longing word of a song she had always loved to sing…
    
    _**Live_
    
    _For the one I love_
    
    _Love_
    
    _As no one has loved_
    
    _Give_
    
    _Asking nothing in return**_
    
    Her amethyst eyes formed familiar liquids, which she forbade to fall as she jumped and twirled around the huge garden of a place she never knew existed and in the time she dreaded to hear from the information she asked from her maid a while ago: 1810.
    
    'That couldn't be…'
    
    Her mind chanted that somehow perhaps she may be dwelling in a dream, assuring everything was normal and not noticing two blue eyes watching her every move, her every curve, the way her dark ebony tresses move with her body.
    
    _**This world tears us apart_
    
    _We're still together in my heart_
    
    _I want the world to hear my cry_
    
    _Even if I have to die**_
    
    From below he saw the girl that enchanted his curiosity who he had mistaken to be a wandering ballerina. She danced so well and her voice touched his heart and his soul. Eriol was at first tempted to go near, like a moth drawn to the flame. But he was afraid to get burned, afraid to face someone whose features he recognize so well.
    
    'She can't be…she's not her'
    
    _**Love will not die_
    
    _Love will change the world**_
    
    She gently clutched the crystal once more. There were no more blue eyes to hunt her. No more voice to send her shivering in fear. All premonitions vanished…
    
    Gone.
    
    But what was bothering her was the young baritone voice that spoke like air to her that day as she was forbidden to get a sight of its owner.
    
    'He can't be…he's not him'
    
    _**Live_
    
    _For the one I love_
    
    _Love_
    
    _As no one has loved_
    
    _Give_
    
    _Asking nothing in return**_
    
    As she looked up to the heavens, two blue eyes caught her gaze just far above her. She did not stop dancing and humming but her amethyst eyes were locked into his, noticing a pale young man approximately about her age. His features were unclear due to the blackness that surrounded him. Only the moon's light gave the faintest possibility of recognizing him…
    
    The arrogant king.
    
    But one thing was for sure to her, his name was Eriol and the name itself was so familiar she can't get hold of the time and the moment she encountered such a name.
    
    'Eriol…'
    
    'Eriol…'
    
    _**I'll love until love wears me away_
    
    _I'll die and I know my love will stay_
    
    _And I'll know I know my love will stay**_
    
    He watched her stare at him as she continued to dance. His heart skipped a beat as her amethyst eyes bore into him…
    
    'Amethyst…'
    
    Eriol notice her movement slow down to what seemed like the final bow. It was instinct probably that made him clap and smile just the same. It had been so long since someone had danced for him.
    
    "That was very enticing my lady. Thank you for providing such entertainment."
    
    He smirked at the thought of gaining from her another heated conversation.
    
    Tomoyo gave him a glare as she placed two hands on her hips.
    
    "Why if it's not your highness. Thank you for gracing my show with your uninvited presence."
    
    She heard him give a chuckle as she frowned. She hated being mocked.
    
    "This is my palace and I could go wherever I could go my lady. By the way, it's cold out there, mind if you come inside before you chill?"
    
    "You don't care if I chill nor I freeze to death. My life is none of your business."
    
    She snapped back boldly and Eriol was pretty much amused at how brave she could become. He smirked down as she was visibly wincing from the frozen cold temperature behind the warmth of the palace walls. Pitying the poor girl, he threw his robe to her direction below as he watch her gasp by what he did.
    
    "I cannot afford to see a lady die because of her pride. Wrap yourself up before I could stand to control my eyes from seeing through your dress."
    
    At this, Tomoyo, forgetting her egotistical self, got the robe he threw and wrapped herself up while silently thanking the king for being so…
    
    Caring.
    
    She brought her head up to reveal her very first true smile and without saying a word, nodded, bowed and made her way towards the doors of the palace.
    
    Eriol in turn, smiled as he felt his heart shatter into pieces when she smiled at him from down below. His gaze never left her as she made her way to the palace, making sure she was safe. He never cared for anyone but the lady was just too hard to be rude at. It was just another of his stupidity (he admitted) that he forgot to get her name.
    
    He made his way to his bed, sinking into thinking of the ebony haired lady that had caught his attention, his smile and his care.
    
    _**And I'll know I know my love will stay**_
    
    And with that, his eyes closed shut with a curve visibly marked in his lips.
    
    -----------------------------
    
    Tomoyo woke up the next morning noticing that she fell asleep wearing the king's robe still. She noticed his scent was dark and sweet at the same time; damask roses and perfume was confined within the soft, silky fabric. His odour filled her senses and all that dawned to her was him. She barely remembered the occurrences of last night. How she danced in front of the king, how they argued and how she smiled and he smiled back. She felt herself flush at the thought that a cruel king, though how much evil he was, could care for some people and give space for someone in his life.
    
    Could she ever do the same thing?
    
    She had always believed that someone like her would never have the chance to change after all the cruel things she have done to herself, to others, to her friends, family members and most especially her very own mother whom she have pushed away and denied of being her own.    
    
    For the very first time in her life, she greeted the sun's welcome for her to awake. She stretched and smiled as she made her way to the window of the room she was allowed to stay in. Her eyes roamed her surroundings and noticed that it was bigger than her own. The bed sheets were in royal purple and the furniture were antiques. Tomoyo turned to the window and peeked outside, setting aside the purple draperies that adorned it.
    
    What seemed to be a beautiful day turned sour as soldiers of the palace came marching towards the palace gates and the maids frantically ran towards the palace doors. Sensing something was wrong, Tomoyo fled her room and rushed to the outside as she bumped into some palace officials, which came trooping to the room a few blocks from hers.
    
    "Call the doctor…"
    
    "That's impossible! The journey is an hour away!"
    
    "He must not… he must not…"
    
    "The wound is deep."
    
    "He may not stand it any longer…"
    
    "The poison is consuming him…"  
    
    "Your highness be strong for Invidia we must continue the fight…"
    
    Her eyes trailed on the streaks of red liquid, which stained the palace floors. She bent down and touched its still fresh imprints and brought her fingers to her nose.
    
    "Blood…"
    
     Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what must have happened.           
    
    "King Eriol…"
    
    Without further thinking, she followed the other servants and palace officials to the room that she has guessed may be of the king's. As she stepped in, the palace guards noticed her presence and quickly grabbed her hands slowly leading her out. She flinched and tried to break free from the strong arms that held her.
    
    "I know how to slow down the sting of the poison. Let me help. Let me go!"
    
    She screamed and kicked her feet. Upon hearing her, the guards released her and one spoke.
    
    "But you shall die if you disobey…"
    
    "Then death it will be. I'll take the risk if you'll let me. The king or death?" 
    
    She bravely replied despite of her other self, screaming sermons in her inner mind. The palace officials were astounded. Never in the last three years of Invidia did they witness such act of courage, not since she…
    
    Tomoyo noticed them give way as she slowly approached a panting man who was wrapped in sheets, lying helpless in bed. She felt something heat up in her chest as her eyes were set before a handsome creature whose blue hair perfectly fitted his pale, young face. She was struck in awe as her heart skipped a beat unknowingly.
    
    So this was the king who killed those helpless people…
    
    So this was the king who spoke to her last night…
    
    So this was the young man who held the blue eyes that stared right into her from the throne room…
    
    This is the king of Invidia.
    
    A young blue-haired boy about her age.
    
    She strode forward to take a better look at him and placed the back of her hand against his sweating forehead.
    
    "He has fever. Run and get a cloth and a basin of cold water…quick!" 
    
    She instructed the maids and some of them scampered out of the room. She brushed the blue locks off his forehead and noticed a deep cut in his shoulder. She turned to the officials behind who was observing her every move.
    
    "He was poisoned isn't he?"
    
    The man whom she recognized as the one who slapped her in her cell nodded.
    
    "Struck by a poisoned arrow."
    
    She returned her attention back to the young man lying on the bed, head trickled with sweat. Seeking for a cloth and found none, she tore her sleeves, which made the other people in the room gasp in surprise as she tied a tourniquet near the wound to stop the poison from spreading. 
    
    The maids returned with what she asked for and she quickly damped the towel and gently patted the cold cloth into his arms and face. She then turned to the cut and cleaned it, making the king scream in agony.
    
    Tomoyo placed her hand on his slightly flushed cheeks, gently caressing it in an attempt to comfort him.
    
    "Don't worry everything will be okay…"
    
    Eriol on the other hand felt the intensity of the poison slowly engulfing his consciousness and his shoulder ache in deep pain. He felt someone damping a cloth all over his arms and his face and a hand stroking his cheek, which reminded him of his mother and…
    
    He slowly opened his eyes to see a young ebony haired girl with amethyst eyes stare at his fragile frame. His sight was blurry but the figure he was seeing was familiar…
    
    "Sophia…"
    
    She was surprised when a hand suddenly took held on hers and the king's other hand cupping her face. He uttered a name she knew too well…
    
    "Sophia…"
    
    It was the same name the blue-eyed man in her dreams kept on chanting.
    
    "Do not leave me anymore…"
    
    She freed herself from the king's tight hold, stepping backwards in each chant. A hand caught her from falling down in shock as the king continued to scream the name.
    
    "The king was severely depressed when she died three years ago. That was the first time he ever loved yet fate was cruel and forbade him his happiness…"
    
    The man narrated as she fixed her eyes to the ailing king.
    
    "…Since that day he became different: an outcast from the world. The once happy grounds of Clementia were torn down by his sadness and grief for the loss of his family and his only love. Invidia arose from his cold behavior and he was forced to reign the kingdom, which suffered in his hands. It was only when you came we saw him smile for the very first time after Princess Sophia passed away."
    
    Her eyes were still wide in horror as the king continued to scream. She clutched her necklace as it mysteriously heated up in her chest.
    
    "And you know what's the reason I opt not to kill you?"
    
    All he did was point at something in the right. She turned her head and found a painting she wasn't able to make out because it blended with the darkness of the corner from where it hung alone.
    
    "W-what is that?"
    
    The man didn't reply. Instead he walked in front of the canvas and brought a candle near that she might see what lies beneath the dimness.
    
    As the light flickered and brought up a clear view of the painting, her eyes were filled with terror at the sight.
    
    A lady with long ebony hair…
    
    Dark amethyst eyes…
    
    Blood red lips twitched in a smile…
    
    And pale white face greeted her.
    
    "This my lady…" the man started as Tomoyo began to writhe in fear.as realization struck her.
    
    It was…
    
    It was…
    
    "Is Princess Sophia of the Kingdom of Lacrima."
    
    Her.
    
    **Disclaimer:               **The usual crap and yeah… I do not own Celine Dion's "Live".
    
    **AN:         **Okay so spank me I haven't uploaded in a week. But I have valid reasons. First, 
    
    I'm sick. Second, I had recognitions (including my own) to attend to, 
    
    farewell parties to go to, reunions to attend which also made me BRAIN DEAD 
    
    in the sense I got a severe writer's block.
    
    Now I know this chapter's lame and the title too (but I did JUSTICE! It's long!) 
    
    and I'm sorry once again for I am sick at the moment (can't think well) 
    
    and I cancelled my doctor's appointment to tomorrow to finish this.(see how much I love you? ^_^).
    
    But expect this being updated always already. Enjoy and tell me what you think about this. **REVIEW!!!**
    
    **Clarifications:**
    
    **_Clementia_**- name of the kingdom Eriol grew up in and was the first name of his kingdom which was changed to Invidia. It means gentleness in Latin.
    
    **_Evroul- _**Eriol's father… it's lame fine…
    
    **_Lacrima- _**another kingdom of the Triad. One is Invidia and the other is… *guess*. In Latin it means tears.
    
    **Other clarifications or if you want to use my poem or fic, again, please e-mail me: l_Hiiragizawa@hotmail.com ** **Also, leave your e-mail for a new chapter notation. Cheers and Happy Holy Week dear Christians!**
    
    **Olive:**      Yan! I'm still sick but I wrote na…this is dedicated to you for caring a lot. Advanced Happy Birthday my pal!


	9. Change

**Scarlet**

By L. Hiiragizawa

Change 

Eriol found himself in a vast place of nothingness. Not a lone soul graced his presence as his feet continued to tread forth into the blackness, desperate to find the light or a visible exit. His sapphire eyes searched his surroundings, feet were talking tiny steps so as not to fall if ever there was a deep pit along the path he took, heart was pounding faster in fear and uncertainty and his hands were searching for something to hold on or someone…

Someone he trusts and could lean onto…

Desperate, he shouted and hoped he would be heard or rescued.

Yet no matter how hard and how much effort he exerted to free him from what seemed so much like a dream…

All was in vain.

'But.'

He stopped and thought.

'Isn't this a dream?'

His trail of thoughts was halted as he heard sobs from within a distance.

"Who's there?"

No reply.

He continued to walk as his sight came upon an unclear sight of a woman on her knees, her voice emitting soft sniffles.

"Who's there?"

Eriol repeated for the second time and as he neared, his eyes were wide in shock of realization…

"Sophia?"

Yet still, no reply.

His heart nearly tore apart in joy and pity of seeing her yet with tears. He tried to move nearer but every time he moved closer, she was slowly vanishing in sight. He tried to grab her but his attempts betrayed him when all he ever got hold on was air.

"Sophia!"

He ran to the vanishing figure that was drifting away from him.

"Don't leave…wait!"

He called but to no avail.

"Please answer me…"

His heart once again wrenched in pain as it pounded loudly that he heard it from within his chest. He was catching for breath as he felt his lungs slowly weaken.

"…I love you."

He shouted as his eyes suddenly blurred…

…And all he saw was his room and the sunlight rays peeking in from the window. He closed his eyes once more as he wiped his sweating forehead by the back of his hand.

'A dream…only a dream…'

Eriol flapped his eyelids open and attempted to rouse from bed when a sharp, aching pain from his shoulder made him slump back to his bed and his head equally stormed in soreness. He wailed in discomfort as he slowly touched the part from where the pain radiated from and took into thinking the accounts of what had happened.

'Aranea'.

Footsteps were heard coming towards the king's room and Eriol turned his gaze towards the entrance, greeted by his officials and several of the palace maids. All bowed down in reverence just as he expected and always have expected. 

"They attacked once again your majesty."

…were the words that greeted him as he struggled to keep the uneasiness from overpowering the tiniest bit of fortitude left in him. But though how hard he tried to keep the barriers of his escaping fury intact, the fangs of revenge that had already taken its bite, slowly dug down as his calmness disintegrated. He gritted his teeth in a silent reply as servants flocked him, each frantic at the sight of their master in pain.

He laid his head deeper into the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to put into picture every second when the arrow had struck…

Every second…

Every moment…

Places…

Persons…

He opened his eyes when a picture of an ebony haired girl came to view. 

"She…"

…was the only word he uttered. His eyes widened and everybody who heard and saw stood and stared. He searched the room for a sign of her. 

Her…

"But she's…"

He turned to the only memory left of her smile…

"She isn't her master…"

The chief maid sadly interrupted his troubling thoughts.

"But she…"

His head jerked suddenly and met the sad eyes of the person who had witnessed practically the tale of his life. How he was as a child, how he grew up to be a man, how he fell in love, how he wept, how he fell into the depths of change till now as he lay fragile-looking in his bed. She never failed to look through him and reach him though he had already taken her for granted after so many years of standing up as a mother.

She looked old, he noticed. The lines in her face visibly sketched the long years of service she rendered. He hadn't talked to her for a long time. He was too busy locking himself up from the world. But there she stood, trying to understand him in spite of his cold reputation.

"No matter how we reverse fate, she is still no more, your highness."

She gave out a sad smile although some servants and officials behind bade her not to meddle.

"If you're wondering who saved you from death, it's not Sophia."

His mind gave a weak protest.

"…but the girl who you held captive."

He wandered his thoughts back to a faint recognition of her face.

"But Margaret, her eyes, her hair, her…"

The old woman shook her head.

"She might look a lot like her but it doesn't mean she is her, your highness."

In Eriol's eyes reflected disbelief and hopelessness but also showed surrender. Yes, she was right (like before…he thought). Somebody who has died cannot ever come back no matter how much tears he shed. He reached out for his old friend's hand and squeezed it to her surprise.

"Thank you for still being there Margaret."

He smiled, which made her nearly burst into tears. She released his hand and kissed his forehead like the old times, reminding him of how she became a mother (even how rude he was all these years).

"I'll always be here, my child, rest well."

She signaled for everybody to leave when…

"Wait. What is the name of the lady who saved me? And where is she?"

… Eriol's voice came to stop her, as she was about to close the large wooden bedroom door.

Margaret turned her head and replied courteously: 

"I did not get the lady's name, your highness."

His face was expressionless, she saw, and she smiled to somehow cheer him up even a bit.

"... But I think she is somewhere strolling in the garden, if you'd like to thank her."

She winked and before Eriol could ever reply, the door closed shut.

------------------------------------------

She sighed for the fifth time in two minutes. The other day's events still bothered her deeply. When she thought that things were starting to get normal (although she knows that since she stepped into such an unknown place, things weren't normal at all. Strange would perfectly describe it but realizing what was happening wasn't a dream, she could do nothing but act and try to think that things could be normal), there she heard the name again…

"Sophia…"

"Do not leave me anymore…"

But why does she need to feel things like that?

Why was she being tortured?

"Why….?"

She didn't know the answer and doesn't know when shall the answers unfold…

"This is all confusing…"

"Invidia arose from his cold behavior and he was forced to reign the kingdom, which suffered in his hands. It was only when you came we saw him smile for the very first time after Princess Sophia passed away."

"She passed away?"

Tomoyo stood fiddling with the daffodils while absurdly talking to herself. Her eyes wandered throughout the garden. She never had seen a large garden such as what she was seeing (except for her garden at home but the palace's garden was much nicer and larger). 

There were butterflies in almost each flower and birds endlessly chirped, singing a soft harmonious song throughout the fresh air.

It wasn't "Tomoyo" to appreciate the things around but probably because of boredom, she was forced to explore the palace grounds.

She plucked a rose and sniffed its fragrance, which suddenly reminded her of the king…

'I didn't know he was cute', part of her thought, a soft giggle escaping her lips.

"But the lady…"

She dropped the rose when the woman's face flashed out of nowhere.

"…looked like me…"

The wind suddenly blew its way past her as she became more absorbed in her thoughts, not knowing someone was watching her every word and move from behind.

She brushed off her confusions and continued to walk in the garden, enjoying every colorful sight that nature provided, humming in solitude.

'Peaceful…' 

There was no fierce wind but a rustle of the bushes broke the silence.

'…not.'

"Who's there?" Tomoyo called out as she stood from where she was, freezing in place, eyes doing the work in finding anything peculiar.

Dead silence.

"I-if you d-don't come out, I'll call the guards…"

No reply came but she was sure two eyes were intently following her retreating steps. And she hated people watching her. She may be Tomoyo Daidouji, the strong and brave Tomoyo Daidouji. But heck! She's also human…

"T-this is no joke, whoever you are."

A step backwards, trying not to show her hidden fear, which was making her shiver.

"C-come out, c-coward, I'll f-fight you."

She stammered as another step backwards was made, her amethyst eyes alert.

Silence ensued and minute-by-minute her heart was beating faster in nervousness…

"Come out or I'll call…mphmhp"

She felt somebody hold her by the waist and covered her mouth as she tried to wiggle free from the hands that held her thin frame.

"Do not shout too loud, the guards may think wrong of me. I have no intention of hurting you."

A husky voice whispered in her ear. 

A manly voice.

A familiar scent entered her senses…

A familiar manly voice.

He loosened his grip on her allowing her to break free from his hold. She was so close that he inhaled faint lavender mixed with a hint of vanilla. So exotic…

So…

"Why you bastard…" 

Tomoyo enraged, turned around about to slap whomever the nerve was trying to take advantage of her when a smiling young man greeted her to her surprise and shock…

"Good Morning my lady, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Eriol grinned as he saw the lady's amethyst eyes turn from shock to anger. He walked past her and picked a red rose before continuing.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you my lady but you were screaming so loud that for sure may start a scandal if I didn't stop you."

"After snooping at other people's affairs, you now call me scandalous?"

She knew it wasn't right to raise her voice to somebody respected but hell! He just scared her to death.

He chuckled at her reply.

"If that's what you think about yourself, I won't stop you."

He mocked as Tomoyo noticed him smirk, making her even more angry but she chose not to speak and instead fixed her eyes with his trying to spell the word "freak" non-verbally. Because no one…NO ONE ever puts down Tomoyo Daidouji. Even if he was the king of the ground from where she stood.

They stayed like that for a moment, exchanging glares in the unnerving quietness…

Raging amethysts met soft sapphires.

Frown met smirk.

Silence…

Peaceful Silence…

And a laugh.

"You are really something my lady…very impressive." He crossed his arms and flashed in his face was a lopsided grin.

"And you are really something YOUR highness…"

She sarcastically snapped back, putting emphasis on the "YOUR highness" and slightly bowing before turning away. She might just not control herself and give him a slap on the face.

"…get lost."

Eriol smiled as he watched her make her way to the palace when he realized he hasn't exactly told her what he wanted to say.

"Wait." He rushed towards her putting her rushing steps to a pause.

Tomoyo turned and placed her hands in her hips, rolling her eyes, irritated.

'Ooh when shall this creep ever stop?'

"Now what?"

"I just want to thank you for saving my life, my lady." 

He said as Tomoyo noticed his eyes turn serious.

"And I'm sorry for treating you harshly. Maybe without you I should've died and I owe you my life. Just tell me how I could repay you." 

She stood speechless, staring at his reached-out hand with the rose clutched in his closed palm. Nobody ever offered nor gave flowers to her…none. 

But there he was…

A complete stranger.

And she did what her hands bid her to do. 

"T-thank you. But this doesn't mean I'm through with you"

She looked up, stuck her tongue out and turned away. As she made her way to her room, she gently stroke the very first thing that made her heart flutter and she can't help but smile and giggle quietly…thinking of the days to come.

Eriol watched her as she walked away, astounded. Nobody thanked him before when he became king, and still unbelieving, he never thought that someone as cold as him would apologize and thank her…

A complete stranger.

'Maybe things happen because of a reason…'

He looked up at the sky, admiring the vast beauty of the skies, and smiled. Once again, he forgot to take the beautiful maiden's name. He chuckled quietly, looking back up as he whispered something he wished the heavens would hear.

'And finally I may have found that reason.'

------------------------------------------

"Idiots!"

A young man stormed from his throne, voice visibly coiled with anger and vengeance. His eyes were drowned in emotions one could hardly decipher. He mimicked with the shadows as his feet continuously paced his royal sanctuary, hands all clammy from the sweat of fear, failure and confusion and mind in an insane battle with himself.

He never failed to stand out as the victor in every odyssey he was arranged in. He was strong, almighty…

"Am I not the most powerful king who ever lived?" 

He evilly smirked sending each of his officers trembling and shaking silently from the wrath of his chilly voice. Silence dawned and his forehead began to draw out lines. He turned around abruptly with brows arched in a frown; hands balled up to a fist and from within the depths of his blue pools burned what seemed to resemble the raging fires of inferno. He nearly wrecked his larynx in a shriek:

"Tell me…AM I NOT?"

The officials' heads bowed down lower to the ground instantly as the king's voice struck like thunder.

"Y-you are undoubtedly the most powerful your high-n-ness."

Answered one as blood came rushing madly in his veins in dread.

Upon hearing this, the king burned more in rage and fury, rushing to the man who answered and grabbed his clothing forcefully as the man's eyes drifted from its normal state to the ones that looked like saucers as he made eye contact with the angered symbol of Zeus. 

"Then why didn't he DIE?"

The king threw him down and drew out his sword, bearing the kingdom's seal: a spider in between two crossed swords, and pointed the commanding tip of its sharp blade towards the men mercilessly, controlling every ounce of the desire to struck it to each of them. He longed to see blood flow. His bloodthirsty self ached to have an entertaining view of the red liquid rushing out to drain itself away from that possessed it. And such a scene would bring much more happiness if his old comrade turned mortal enemy would star in what he viewed as a delightful show.

"FOOLS! I waited for the day he'd be put down. Can you do anything better but send a poisoned arrow?"

A clank was heard as the king threw his sword aside.

"I've suffered three long years…"

His mood turned a bit sour as his voice became suddenly shaky.

"Three long years to see that bastard die from what he had done…"

Memories of long ago came flashing back.

"He snatched HER away from ME…FROM ME!"

He rushed to get his sword back in his hands and swished it in the air as if slashing an opponent that was never there like a crazed man.

"She was MINE! We loved each other…ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

He continued to slash the air with the blade of his sword and teardrops bade its way out one by one.

"Die! Die! DIE!"

His screams jerked the heads of his officials up as they watched him: watched every bit of his sanity fade…

"He took her and now took the life of some of my people…"

Fires and screams of agony filled his sight, he pictured every last breath each person made. Views of bodies slashed down rushed to him.

Yet he stopped and laughed wiping the tears that trickled down: a evil laugh ensued from his once saddened self as he stroke the smooth exterior of the sword he was holding.

"He shall pay for all his crimes…"

Another swish of the sword in the air and a scream.

"HE SHALL PAY!"

**AN: **Yeah fine. Late posting again. (smiles sheepishly) But hey can you blame me for having a blocked brain?

Okay here, there is a SLIGHT change between their personalities and if u think this is mushy…fine I would admit it MIGHT be mushy. 

But duh? Romance was supposed to have mushiness right? Nah forget my comments and me.

Sorry if this chapter sucks and is confusing. It'll be cleared up probably in the next chapters to come.

At the meantime please REVIEW and tell me if this is okay. (argh yeah…).

Leave you e-mail for notification and ja ne.


	10. Hatred of the Unknown

**Scarlet**

By L. Hiiragizawa

**AN: **I am terribly sorry to all those who avidly read this fic. Believe it or not, I had a very, very serious case of writer's block. However, I shall not promise to update soon. Being a high school junior in my school spells stress, hard work and 1 am, the latest, as bedtime. Plus, I have to handle my time and efforts leading five organizations, thus giving me less time for this fic and myself. Again, I apologize. Please leave a **REVIEW **and your e-mail for further chapter notifications. 

Hatred of the Unknown 

Her heart may be of stone and soul corrupted by hatred, yet loneliness dwelled within. She could completely mask her feelings and identity by appearing numb and deceitful, yet the child hidden beneath the core of her pretensions awaits to be unleashed. Yes, even rocks are weathered as leaves fall in autumn.

She held a life apart from those children who were abundant in love and care. Not a single existing human knew Tomoyo Daidouji behind her flaming amethyst eyes. 

She was tired.

Tired of pretending…

Hating…

Silently screaming agonies, which made her loathe everything in existence, counting herself in…

She yearned for somebody who could hold her tight, which her mother never gave her.

She wants to see beauty behind the confined walls she built around her.

She wanted to smile.

Drinking in the view of Invidia from her room's balcony, she kept thinking and thinking of life, its absurdities, questions and meaning. In solitude she found her life's twists and turns.

Or was it because she was in an enigmatic time warp?

Remembering the portrait she saw, the visions, conflicting emotions and sudden changes in personality, Tomoyo couldn't decipher the pattern of all occurrences. 

'There must be an answer,' She thought in confusion. 'There must be…'

A sudden knock was heard from the room's doors, startling her from her deep thinking. As her eyes went back to its expressionless state, a view of a girl in servant's attire came before them.

She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. No, no, she must. She was Daidouji Tomoyo anyway; the girl who harbored different masks and whom people knew has a strict composure. 

But wait. Why is part of her screaming to be nice?

There was something in her. Some part waiting to be unleashed…

Something or someone?

"L-lady, the king is expecting your presence in the royal luncheon room. S-shall I prepare your 

D-dress?

The maiden's face was unreadable but her knees were doing the talking. How couldn't she? For several days of serving the foreign girl, all she got were raised eyebrows and a good scolding. No sign of pity marked her eyes and every movement must be in perfection. The king ordered to give the guest a special treatment but for what reason? Nobody knew what was in his royal brains.

'So, the dimwit expects me after all,' she thought in an attempt to hide her smirk. She seemed attracted to the king. Well…not really attracted. It was her first time to have an encounter with a boy since she had no boyfriends or guy friends in her time frame. Her mother was too strict that's why she was forced to enter an exclusive for girls' school.

Reason?

She honestly doesn't know why she'd suddenly feel all light at his sight and by merely thinking of him. Weird it may seem but as if some force inclines her to shift from sarcasm into liking a stranger, whom she shall never lay trust upon, who though she only knew by face for days, as if she knew him ever since.

"And what makes your king think I shall dine with a pervert like him?" she asked.

------------------------

Seated alone in the enormous luncheon table, he couldn't help but bother himself why she looked awfully like her. She who haunted and stained the last amount of resilience he had left. 

If only he knew how to let go of things that shall never be his and are never meant for him…

He was still confined under her spell and if this guest of his is in reality the one whom he loved dearly, then he shall by all means conquer her heart. Something he failed to accomplish because of blind and dangerous intentions. By that, he shall finally get revenge against the leader of Aranea.

His eyes scanned his surroundings.

"Simon, didn't I order you to call for the Lady?" he said growing impatient. 

"I have already relayed your orders to her maiden, your highness." 

Everybody in the grand luncheon room was panicking silently. Nobody ever dared to anger the king.

Minutes passed and he felt his stomach growling in hunger. He wanted to slam his fist on the table but thinking of his earlier plan regarding the fair lady, he preferred to remain calm and collected. One wrong move shall eliminate the ace from his deck. Over the past few days she stayed in the castle and he made secret glimpses at her, he didn't know but like a moth to the flame, he felt drawn to her. Sudden attraction it was. Maybe also because of gratitude for her saving his life. Whatever reason it may be, all he thought of was his precious, precious…

"My k-king, the Lady refused to dine w-with you."

He came back to reality, part of him wanting to scream in rage. 

'Damn to the plan.' He thought as he got up and rushed upstairs followed by Margaret, the chief maidservant and two others with her.

-----------------------------------------

Tomoyo stared at the ceiling, boredom creeping into her veins, which is slowly aiming for her head. She had nothing to do in the castle. No television, no computers, no radios…nothing. How is she supposed to survive in such an old-fashioned place and time? 

"I waited for almost an hour Lady Perfect, don't you dare test my abilities."

She came face to face with the king who because of fury banged the door loud.

"And what would you do? Behead me? Execute me using your oh-so-scary-garrote? I'd enjoy every moment of my execution, your highness."

Everybody else in the room gaped in shock at her choice of words. Well, everybody except Eriol who seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. Never had he seen any life form too brave to face death. And he admitted to himself, taming her should be harder than he thought.

"I do not intend to use any harsh object to harm your smooth skin, fair lady."

Tomoyo shivered a bit as he stroked her cheek with the back of his palm, his icy blue eyes boring into hers. 

"Ahem", Margaret cleared her throat. "I believe we must now leave, your highness." All the servants bowed and proceeded to leave the room. 

"And what are you trying to do? Seduce me in front of your servants?" she raised her voice a bit higher, moving away from the king.

"I never said I did, maiden fair, so why moving away? Scared?" He said in a teasing voice striding forward towards her with a wicked smile spelling danger plastered in his pale white face.

She tried to act brave by folding her arms with her trademark eyebrow-raise while tapping her foot and smirking. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, your highness, I'm not scared of a monster like you and secondly, I'm not easily seduced. "

"Ooh…who did you call a monster, lady-I-don't-know-the-name-so-mind-if-I-ask?" He said grinning at his progress.

"My, my, aren't we so intelligent. Besides, I wouldn't tell my name to someone as arrogant as you." 

She rolled her eyes trying to avoid his gaze and sat on the bed tying her long raven hair to a pony. 

"I'm arrogant? Why, isn't it true that I'm very handsome…" He chuckled, which didn't sound even funny at all for Tomoyo.

"…and hard to resist?" 

She gulped as he stared at her intently, face more serious than before. She reminds herself that he was only playing a prank to punish her but something deep was being conveyed through his sticky eye contact. Tomoyo was confused that very second with everything as the events came flashbacking and replaying in her head. All she knows is that every time his eyes focuses into hers, she feels like a melting block of butter on top of a corncob. Seeing those orbs make her knees buckle and the tendons in her elbow weak…as if she had seen them before. Only that her brain was somewhat blank at the moment and something is depriving her to remember.

But somehow, there was a tinge of anger.

Anger of something…

Hatred of the unknown…

Her chest suddenly felt hot as she thought of what may contribute to her split emotions. She instinctively clutched the necklace and felt her body heat up. 

Her surroundings seemed like spots in the darkness and her arms were feeling numb. As she was about to give into the threatening unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was him standing before her with his eyes still fixed on her. 

And somehow as dimness dawned, she could've sworn she heard his voice in a fading whisper…

_"You shall be with me, Sophia…with me alone."_


	11. The Entry in Blood

Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

**The Entry in Blood**

            All she heard before unconsciousness took over her was the same haunting voice calling her a name she knew she had heard before. She racked up her memory of the events before she fell into a deep slumber yet even a single detail of what the voice said suddenly vanished and her mind went blank. She slowly opened her eyes as blurry images came before her sight. Her head was hurting and she tried to get up but as soon as the pain shot into her head like lightning, she automatically pinned herself to bed. 

            She spent the next few minutes trying to get the pain away and staring into the ceiling. The room was dark and only a lamp alighted the whole gloomy atmosphere. Feeling hungry, she got up, ignoring the painful shots of migraine and opened the door quietly. As she peeped outside to find if the coast was clear, she suddenly felt a tad frightened to walk into the palace corridors at such an ungodly hour at night. No, it wasn't because of ghosts nor spirits a-roaming if ever there are any, it was because she is scared of getting lost in a maze of corridors, halls and dungeons. Tomoyo tiptoed quietly out of the door and tried to maintain the eerie silence of the palace. As she tried to look for the kitchen, she looked around the walls and saw portraits of royalty, men and women of honor and knights both young and old. She stopped as she stared at a portrait of a king and a queen at the end of the hall. With her delicate fingers, she scanned for engravings below the golden frame.

"King Evroul and Queen Victoriana of Clementia," she read softly in a voice below whisper. 

"Strange…but the queen has a slight resemblance with mother." Tomoyo noticed the deep hue of her violet eyes as a picture of the lady who looked almost exactly like her flashed through her mind. She scanned her surroundings, obviously looking for any portrait of the woman, but she failed to track it down amongst the portraits showcasing the lineage of the past rulers of Clementia. 

"Clementia…but isn't this kingdom named Invidia?"

Her growling stomach bade her to continue her search for the kitchen, setting aside all the unanswered mysteries all stuck in her head, waiting for answers. She wrapped her arms around her as the icy, cold atmosphere of the night seeped in slowly into her skin, passing through the almost transparent nightgown she found herself wearing when she awoke. She suddenly remembered the king whose face she last saw before closing her eyes that very day and thinking of the pervert dressing her up was just unimaginable. It was probably the servants of the castle.

She turned left towards the throne room, looking for signs of a kitchen around the hall. Tomoyo was having slight Goosebumps while tiptoeing towards the right side of the hallway, peeping if she was going to the right direction. Torches only served as the source of light and heat around the castle and the eerie shadows of the statues formed in each wall increased her fear and the thought of getting lost scared her even more. As she peeped into the left hallway, soft footsteps were heard meters from where she stood. Tomoyo froze as her heart was racing and her mind was thinking of a fast solution to get away from the hallway.

Her eyes roamed her surroundings quickly and fixed its gaze in a slightly ajar door. Without further thinking, she quietly rushed inside and tried to silence her pants and heavy breathing. Her heart was still beating faster as she recognized a familiar room. Nobody was asleep on the bed, which sheets did not even have a single crease. Making sure no one was present in the very large room, she took a few steps from where she hid and silently roamed each corner. The window's draperies gave way to the faint moonlight, which illuminated a covered portrait near the side of the bed. She brought the torch nearer and opened the draperies covering the enormous golden-framed work of art. 

"Who are you?"

As soon as her fingertips touched the engravings below the frame, Tomoyo suddenly felt colder than the usual and she felt her chest heat once more. 

_"Let me out..."_

A strong gushing wind blew her raven hair away from her face as she closed her eyes and a white blinding light came before her sight. 

_"Nooooo…" _

Cries and pleas filled her ears.

_"Somebody…anybody…"_

A woman's voice chanted.

_"Help me…"_

Slow and painful its melody went…

_"Help me…"_

…Haunting her soul and every nerve in her body.

"Who are you?" Her eyes still closed, she asked the voice.

_"Open your eyes…"_

"Who are you?" She repeated.

_"Your eyes…"_

Tomoyo carefully opened her doubtful eyes and it laid rest upon the woman who was her exact replica. She scanned it properly. Her eyes, her cheekbones, her nose, and her lips… everything was like hers except that her eyes were deep violet…

'Just like Queen Victoriana's…'

She averted her gaze to a table beside the portrait and stared at it for a second. She felt drawn to opening its drawers. 

'Something is behind these occurrences…'

As soon as she carefully revealed its contents, her eyes' first interest was an open worn-out book, which seemed like a journal written in red ink. She reached out for the dusty, leathered text and examined the scripted writings years old.

'Blood.'

She read the entries written in dried blood.

_            Oh world! Why is thy cruel to me? I had suffered all days of my life without knowing my true self. I was living in a complete lie. A lie that would change my whole world and would shatter lives. Just when I thought a smile would streak my face forever, is when I realized I am bound to shed tears all my life for such a tragedy. When I thought everything was perfect, the defects came appearing. I now know why I never had my mother's brown eyes, nor her lips and long black hair. This hurting and revealing truth slashed wounds in me too deep. Just when I had found my true love, was when I knew the painful fact we are not meant to be together in this lifetime. I do believe in destiny and someday our paths shall meet but as for now, this forbidden love must be kept and I shall take the risks of trying to love a man who I shall never ever learn to love for the sake of my country's welfare. The scandal my dad has left before he perished left a scar that slowly pulled my kingdom down. My mother is ailing and I am weak at heart. _

_I'm sorry to those I shall hurt. I'm sorry for those who suffered because of my family's faults. __I have no option left but to somehow lessen the flame of the war. _

_Forgive me Eriol though I know I am to blame for your pains…_

_Destiny shall weave its threads that would lead me back to you._

_…Someday you shall learn to accept reality._

A tear fell involuntarily from her eyes. For some unknown reason, she felt everything she felt. She felt every stab she did, her loss of blood and all the tears she shed. 

Somehow the entry helped her into clearing the mysteries of her purpose in that time frame but at the same time, it added to a blurry confusion. 

The necklace…

The prophecy…

The portraits…

The entry…

The pieces of the past are slowly coming back but there was one thing or one person, perhaps, which resisted to the uncovering of the whole truth…

"Nobody interferes with my private affairs, woman…"

She froze as an icy cold voice spoke from behind her back. She accidentally dropped the journal and turned to face the room's owner. His eyes were unforgiving and his stare bore into her guilty conscience.

She was facing the man who holds the answers to everything…

The man who called her Sophia…

King Eriol, the ruler of Invidia.

**AN:       **Yeah, yeah…. some of you may be confused again but I left clues for the mystery, didn't I? I made this chapter pretty long and don't worry, your questions shall be answered in due time. This story has a rather weird plot so please bear with me. I also experience difficulties in doing things.

            *Proceeds writing an article about the World Cup*

            Oh…drop a **Review** people… **PLEASE?**


	12. Embrace

*Dedicated to my no. 1 best friend, brother and confidant… you shall forever be my one and only…

 Scarlet

By L. Hiiragizawa

Embrace 

_Darkness surrounded her pale frame._

_Nothing._

_The absence of light made a few shivers run up her spine as she continued to walk in confusion._

_Nights had passed and days turned into a week, yet her thoughts were still clouded by countless questions and enigmas._

_Who she was…_

_Why she was continually haunted by sudden dreams and emotions…_

_Why she held the crystal so dear as if it was her source of breath…_

_Who was Sophia and why she looked painfully like her…_

_Why was she in a time that she never chose and in a situation where blanks are awaited to be filled?_

_Who owned the blue eyes that summoned her back in her time and whom she instinctively fell in love with though she never ever knew who he was and why did she feel that way…_

_Who was Eriol?_

_Eriol._

_In her memory, she was sure she met him._

_Somewhere in the pages of her past…_

**_"No! I shall never marry you, Theodore. Never!"_**

****

_Silence. She halted and observed._

**_"Isn't that too early to say, princess?"_**

****

_Voices._

_Tomoyo searched her surroundings._

**_"I do not love you and I shall never learn to."_**

****

**_"My, aren't we too firm? Is it he who owns your heart?"_**

****

_She continued to find where the sounds were coming from._

_She needed to. _

_She needed to find the answers she yearns for._

**_"Never put him in this conversation, you cold-hearted bastard."_**

****

**_"I see how much you still love him, Sophia. But isn't that the man who brought misery to your family?" _**

****

"Must find the voices…" 

"No…" 

****

Tomoyo stopped as her eyes fixed upon the girl who shared the same features as hers, kneeling with her face buried in her hands, obviously sobbing as a man with black hair and soft blue eyes wore an evil smirk. He wasn't Eriol though since his eyes were of a lighter shade and his hair was curly. Anger rose up from her veins seeing how he seemed to enjoy every tear she shed. She just stood, watched and listened…

**"Princess Sophia, till when shall you be living in a lie? Eriol does not love you. It is I my love."**

A slap was heard and the girl continued to cry.

**"Set me free then, Theodore. Set me free…"**

Tomoyo brought a hand up her chest, feeling the pains of the lady. She seemed to feel every wound she had, every tear that endlessly fell and every word she uttered.

"Why? Why do I seem connected to her? Who is she? Who am I?"

**"No, Sophia. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I wished that you were mine. Only mine."**

Tomoyo winced from where she stood as pain radiated from her wrist but no one was in front of her

No one except two strangely familiar persons: one who was weeping as the other held up her wrist, grasping it painfully with his big, callused hands.

**"But the moron took you away from me."**

**"Wasn't that moron your best friend?" **The girl shouted with hatred sketched all over her face, trying her best to release her wrist from the man's strong hold.

**"Shut up!"**

Another slap was heard and Tomoyo touched her face.

**"Shouldn't you hate him, Sophia? He started the war: the war that killed many people including some of your own kin. He is out to kill and he does not see you as someone he loved anymore because of the scandal your father and his mother caused. Marry me, Sophia. Together, our kingdoms shall defeat Clementia. We shall kill the clan that killed your father and oppressed your kingdom."**

**"No. You lie."**

Two arms held her as she silently refused the gesture. 

**"You lie, Theodore."**

The man hugged her some more and because of a sudden realization, she felt weak to writhe away.

**"I cannot kill Eriol."**

'No…' Tomoyo repeated as tears fell from her cheeks and she fell down to her knees.

**"I love Eriol, Theodore. I cannot hurt him."**

'I am not.' 

A light was hovering above her and the two figures she had been staring at were slowly vanishing out of sight.

'I cannot be…'

'No…'

She found the lady staring at her, eyes were visibly asking help. 

**"Help me, Tomoyo," **she whispered.

"Who are you? Why do I feel you?"

**"Please help me love again."**

"Why?"

**"Don't hate him, Tomoyo. Love him. Change him. Help me."**

"Who "him"?"

**"Help me fix my past. Love him." **The lady whispered, slowly vanishing.

"Wait. You haven't answered me yet. Who are you? Who must I change? Why?"

**"Please Tomoyo."**

"You are Sophia aren't you? Who was the man? Theodore? Who is Theodore? How did you know Eriol? How?"

**"Do it for me, Tomoyo. For me and for him…"**

"How did you know that I'm Tomoyo?"

**"…For him."**

----------------

Nights had passed and days turned into a week. 

…He still remembered her. 

Though how strong he may appear, he harbored a weak soul. His weakness weaved mistakes after mistakes. His weakness killed his sanity and the persons he loved. 

Too much blood had been lost. Too many lives have been wasted. Too many dreams were shattered…

…in his hands.

He basically ruined his own life because of hatred and possessiveness. 

'Why?' 

He pondered on everything he did since childhood though dwelling on the past shall stain his resilience. He remembered being loved by the multitude, serving his fellow Clementians, playing like a careless child and being respected as one of the royalty till he grew up. And then he saw her…

**"Theodore! Theodore!" **

Faint footsteps were heard coming his way.

**"Shh…you'll wake the guards."**

**"Over here, quick!"**

**"I can't go there silly. Hide!"**

Two men had passed, not noticing the two princes hiding and ready to escape the castle to catch snails and frogs, just like what the natives do. They had been escaping to do such hobbies every week after everybody had lulled into sleep so as to enjoy being free from the grip of royalty tied to their necks. To be just like ordinary people was their dream but having been born with such fate deprived them from enjoying life outside of the castle walls.

**"Are they gone?"**

**"Yes, they are. And if we don't get out of this place, no more snail and frog haunting for you, your highness." **The boy bowed mockingly earning a chuckle from his childhood friend.

**"We better get going, Eriol before they spot us."** He pulled his friend towards the secret exit they had discovered when they were little, exploring the castle's vastness. 

**"I still couldn't believe they never saw this exit."**

**"Hush. Shut up. I have something to show you."**

They walked down deeper into the woods, running through the gigantic trees and bushes till they reached the spot where they usually hang out during their escapades. 

**"What was that thing you wanted to show me?"**

**"There. Look over that bush." **His friend pointed out.

**"How could I be sure this is not one of your tricks, Theodore?"**

**"Gah…just look. It's not a trick. Promise."**

After taking a deep breath, he parted the bush that obstructed his view. 

**"Eriol, did you see the weird bird that I wanted to sh--"**

There Eriol saw the person would completely change his life. He was mesmerized by her beauty and grace but what struck him most was her kind heart and her innocent features. She was ethereal and by the moment he witnessed her presence, his heart had life. 

He went there every night by himself, not bothering to wake his friend who had also admired the nymph's charm. He just sat there and watched her tend to the injured bird yet it took a while before he gathered strength to know her. Once their eyes met, they both knew their compatibilities—as if destiny had all the events intertwined. Since that night, visits were held more often and there grew an intimate bond both kept in secrecy.

Envy.

Envy was the root of the evils that pursued from that night on. Two eyes flamed in jealousy as two persons discover new feelings and emotions. Friendships were forgotten. Dark secrets and identities were revealed. A love had been forbidden. War ensued. And the death of the person in between the feudal conflict still didn't heal the wounds that were slashed against each party.

Three years had passed…

…he still remembered.

Had his mother not betrayed his father's trust, things wouldn't be worse.

"Sophia…"

His mind averted to the lady who reminded him of his past and everything…

Every tragedy.

"She is not her. She is not her unless she has the most precious thing I gave her."  

Searching for comfort, he continued to weep.

-------------

Tomoyo jerked from sleep. Everything was confusing her. Missing pieces of what she was searching for were appearing at a different chronology. There were voids waiting to be filled. 

"Sophia…"

She racked her brain for possibilities that…

"No. I am not…"

Tears were threatening to spill from her violet orbs.

"I can't be. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji."

**"Love him, Tomoyo."**

The lady's voice kept lingering in her head.

**"Don't deny the past."**

"I don't know who I am."

Her voice cracked and filled the room. She stood and faced her reflection.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo screamed as her fist hit the hard glass. 

"Who am I?"

She closed her eyes and tried to fight the overpowering pain. As her shoulders felt heavy, she dropped to her knees in agony. She wanted someone to hold her. Embrace her. She never wanted to live in sadness again. Never would she want to thrive in loneliness. 

Enough was enough. 

She doesn't want to be the Tomoyo Daidouji everybody in Tomoeda knew.

Snobby.

Mad.

Ruthless.

She doesn't want to live behind a thousand masks that covered up those nights she shed tears.

And living in the past with a question mark traced on her identity was just too much to handle. 

Tomoyo opened her eyes and turned to face the moon that was high above the sky. From the corners of her eye, a familiar fabric was spotted folded neatly on top of her bed. She got a hold of it and recognized the unreturned material from the owner of the grounds she stayed. Questions once again popped out from the silence and her brows arched in deep thoughts. She clutched it tight and faced the slightly opened door, eyes marked with bravery.

---------

He faced the portrait with longing eyes and clutched in his hand was the last piece of writing that reminded him of her death. 

Yes. He was mad.

Crazy.

Vengeance filled his heart.

He would conquer her.

**_"Destiny shall weave its threads that would lead me back to you."_**

Once again, he thought of the possibilities…

She could not have died after being swallowed by the earth, could she?

"You could quit staring at me and come in." His voice depicted sadness frozen within ice-cold glaziers.

She heard his voice. Jumping out behind the door, she made her way behind him, face streaked with guilt. Somehow, the incident that happened in the same room made her flush a bit as she handed the piece of material he lent her that shielded her from the cold wind of night. 

His back faced her. He would once and for all erase all doubts. 

She may be…

She may be not…

"Tell me…"

Tomoyo laid the fabric on the bed and flinched at his voice. She can't fathom why she felt awkward when she would hear his voice and just simply be near him. Something sparked in her that was hard to comprehend.

"Who are you? Where do you hail from?"

Following the questions was pure quietness that was interrupted by hoots of the nocturnes perched on the trees surrounding the castle.

Her brows met and heart pounded faster than its normal rate.

"I…"

**"Love him, Tomoyo…"**

She closed her eyes trying to make the voice in her head go away.

"I…"

**"Change him…"**

Clenching her fist, she tried to fight it off.

"No. Go away. I do not know." She shouted. Turning back, she headed for exit. She hated being in conflict with something or someone unknown. Everything seemed to form a whirl.

'This is just a dream. Wake me up, grandma. Wake me up, mother.'

A hand grabbed her arm, proving that everything wasn't an illusion. She opened her eyes as someone pulled her close to the strong scent she familiarized herself with.

Ice blue eyes.

The moonlight coming from the room's balcony made her clearly see the stranger's pleas.

He was lonely like her. 

He was also longing.

'Those eyes…it can't be those eyes…'

She could now hear her own heart speeding up and her arm slowly melt with his grip.

"Do not avoid my question. Unless you are hiding something…"

She pulled away from his grasp, trying to avoid his intent gaze. Something sparked again as she visualized the eyes that led her to the place. By all means, she kept on repeating that he wasn't him to herself. Tomoyo took one step back to lessen the tension between them and finally, after regaining much strength to face him, bravely locked eyes with the king. 

"I do not get why my identity interests you much. You could have killed me anytime, in the first place."

Eriol smirked. He could sense her tension and was amused by how she seemed too natural to hide such emotions.

"Before you came, the stars revealed that whoever would be handed to me unscathed by the sword of my men must be treated humanely for whoever he or she was, she or he would play an important role in my life."

Tomoyo listened as he continued to speak.

"You came, as predicted, and I still don't know why I felt different when I saw you. Maybe it was because…"

She followed where his eyes fixed itself.

It was the lady…

"She was my first love…" Tomoyo heard him choke out his words. Silent sobs followed afterwards and she felt her knees weaken in pity. 

"It was my fault. I tried to hate everyone and get revenge. I was alone. I cried alone. I had no one. I wept behind my strong profile."

Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes. She took a step towards him.

"Life is indeed cruel, isn't it?" 

He wiped away the salty droplets from his face. It was his turn to listen.

"I never loved anyone except my grandmother. My mother was never with me for a whole day. I learned to hate and to get revenge from my mother's irresponsibility. I acted rude towards others. They moved away whenever I pass. They spoke ill towards me and no one became my friend."

Eriol, shocked, realized that he wasn't the lone person suffering and crying. With his back facing her, he immediately wondered how each came to bare their souls that early. He wondered how they easily understood each other after all the challenging words exchanged and the first heated meeting. He wondered how loneliness could bind persons together. He wondered why she easily made him break down.

Only one person saw him through yet she saw right through him.

"I needed someone to hold me yet no one cradled me. No one."

It was her turn to cry.

Her turn to bare.

'Twas unexpected.

She never knew that she would reveal herself to someone she barely knew…

…to someone as lonely as she was.

"Since we're both lonely…"

He faced her and whispered to her ear.

She froze.

"Hold me."

She gasped and did what her mind dictated her to do thought it was against her heart's will.

**"Love him, Tomoyo…"**

She hugged him and allowed her to feel his warmth. 

They were strangers but he felt too familiar. 

It was wrong but it felt too right.

It was too fast but she allowed things to happen since she needed comfort. She needed someone.

He hugged her back as if they knew each other all their lives.

He intended this.

He would conquer her. 

He would still seek vengeance no matter how tired he was of living in the pains of the past.

He never expected this to turn out this way…

He never expected to tell her his feelings as a part of his plan.

He knew he would hurt her by making her fall for him…

But…

What if?

"Thank you, my lady. Thank you."

Tomoyo's heart sped up again and she smiled inwardly, finally letting out everything she hid for years.

"It's Tomoyo, your highness."

What if?

What if he would fall in love once again?

"Tomoyo…"

**AN:       **Goody. Goody. I finished the chapter at last. Somehow, I hope some questions have been answered already, although there still parts which may sound confusing. Anyway, I am hoping to finish this anytime soon. I have changed the title by the way…thanks to Ate Ekai

            For questions, please e-mail me or visit my journal. Both are in my profile. The reasons for the title change is in the journal.

****

****


	13. Vengeance

Scarlet

-

By L. Hiiragizawa

*See previous chapters for disclaimer

Vengeance

__________________________

Warmth was what she needed all these years, and warmth was what she felt around a stranger whose features she felt she knew so well.

Moments of last night flooded her memory; his aromatic scent filled her senses and strong arms' grip around her waist left a desire to stay around its comforting touch once again. Every tick of time's fingers seemed like eternity as she deemed that everything that was taking place wasn't a result of her subconscious longing for somebody to actually hold and care. 

Tomoyo stared at the vast flowerbed before her happy amethyst-like eyes, pupils absorbing the variation of hues and tints, which contrasted the paleness and pasty whiteness of her skin. Marigolds, peonies, violets and wisterias glistened against the rays of the morning sun, dews dripping breathtakingly beautiful from each petal. Her feet took slow, tiny steps and her hands explored the blooming roses that hung like a vine in a gate-like foundation that led to another garden. Careful of the sharp thorns that would draw drops of blood from within the flesh of her fingers, she picked one blood-red flower and picked the petals from what held them together. 

Nature wasn't exactly an object of fancy for the once unfeeling girl who sat amongst the green blades of grass near the pond in the corner of a place adorned mostly by daisies and screaming lavenders, pondering on the events that had happened to her since the day she received the weird looking present from her grandmother. She clutched it from within the fabric of her dress, trying to hide its luster from those around, as if it was something private…

Something no one must behold.

Yes, confusion still haunts her deeply but somehow…

Another new feeling arose amidst the blurry assumptions that twisted her mind more.

Her silly infatuation with the man with blue eyes who never left her dreams back in the present grew to an unexplainable force that she suddenly felt when the king took her cold body in his arms last night…

Last night…

Couldn't he be…?

'I must find out the truth.' She vowed silently as questions once again threatened to flood her.

---------------------

From behind the huge trees, two gentle eyes peered, watching every move the lady made. She shook her head and a sigh escaped her lips. She clasped her wrinkled hands together and brought her gaze back towards the girl who unexpectedly turned out to be the one she was waiting for all these years after the death of her dear mistress. 

She winced when she remembered that only her and her mistress knew of the secret that made kingdoms clash and friendships break. She was the one who made everything possible to hide her mistress' daughter's identity from all those gullible to the truth. 

…And till now, it haunts her. Her conscience haunted her. 

Her brown eyes observed Tomoyo's movements and expressions.

"She never failed to inherit her mother's traits."

Margaret still remembered every single thing and witnessed the mourning, the comfort exchanged, betrayal, death, war, a love hidden in secrecy, jealousy, hate, a birth of yet another war, another death, mourning, bloodshed and rebirth. She knew that the hatred that was still burning would bring up another series of war, death and mourning.

As long as there was no acceptance, forgiveness, change and sacrifice…

Nothing…

Fate's attempts of bringing her back would end up as nothing.

Though it wasn't technically _her…_

For the nth time, she took a glance at the lady and her features. Suddenly, her lids closed and what happened that fateful night dawned back to her…

"But your highness…" 

_"Take her away, Margaret."_

_Tears fell from both ladies' eyes._

_"She is too innocent, too…"_

_"…Young." Finished the queen. She took both of her servant's hands, as the newborn offspring's cries were faintly audible that only the two women could hear._

_"Margaret, listen, she is too young to die in Evroul's hands. If that would happen… if that would…"_

_A fresh new set of tears was what Margaret saw in her mistress' eyes. Pity overshadowed her dignity and she hugged the weeping queen, comforting her in every way she could._

_"Please Margaret, bring her to her father…"_

_"King Isidore? But your highness, Queen Selena…"_

_Victoriana nodded her head and cried some more. _

_"S-selena knows and she understands. They could never bear a child because of her illness. But Isidore…Isidore knows nothing."_

_Margaret gazed at the little baby boy sleeping in the corner of the room, lying peacefully in his cradle, and then to the newborn girl lying beside the queen, who was finally silenced by her mother's soft lullaby._

_A raging noise of a nearing carriage and horses startled the two, sending alarms to both of the women in dilemma. Margaret gathered the baby girl in her hands quickly as Victoriana gave the young one a last embrace and a farewell kiss._

_"I hope you would forgive me someday, my child." She whispered in between sobs as Margaret darted off quickly to the secret exit out of the castle, desperately running to save the young one's life from the wrath of the king. _

_She never expected everything to happen. Everything happened in a flash of light. _

_But she remembered every account…_

_King Evroul disappeared after the war, which caused her mistress' mourning. Isidore, king of Lacrima, comforted her through the rough times till she accepted that he may have died and left her all alone. Through comfort, grew a love that bore her a second child. A second child out of infidelity and whom she was now cradling tightly in her arms as she fled away from Clementia to the Southern Kingdom. Victoriana never knew that her husband was still alive and she feared of the baby's life._

_Now, there she was, in front of the castle gates. With tears in her eyes, she left the heavily wrapped princess as she slept soundly, unsure of what was happening around her. Margaret's feet went heavy. She half-heartedly turned her back quickly, leaving behind an innocent girl in the middle of the night, when she saw that people from the castle were rushing towards the entrance._

She ran, hoping to forget… 

_Hoping that everything was an illusion…_

_A dream…_

But she never did.

Sighing inwardly, she opened her eyes, seeing the lady sitting near the pond. She was thinking about something as she herself, was thinking too. Turning her back and ready to retreat for the castle, her eyes suddenly met a pair of blue eyes, staring at the woman she stared at minutes ago.

His intent gaze broke when an old lady did a curtsy and bowed in honor of his presence. 

Margaret was about to leave when a hand stopped her from going further. She didn't resist the grip of the king she took care of since he was a child. She looked at his eyes, which were observing the raven-haired maiden enjoying herself in the midst of the flowers. She smiled.

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

Eriol answered in a nod.

"Just don't look at her too long, she might melt."

He automatically shied away, cheeks having tinges of pink as she grinned.

"Eriol…Eriol…" Margaret patted him in the back like what she did in the earlier days when he wasn't too cold. Surprisingly, he never reacted or fumed in anger when she addressed him the way she used to. 

"That girl." She pointed out since she didn't know her name yet.

"Is very impressive."

His brows met in confusion.

"Enlighten me, Margaret, I cannot seem to decipher what you meant by "impressive".

She chuckled in reply.

"Look at her."

Eyes fixed upon the lady who was happily going from flower to flower, obviously taking in the fragrance of each.

"Dislike arose when the two of you first met but as I can see through your now, soft eyes, you seem to like her after all. She changed you."

Eriol shook his head.

"You don't understand, Margaret. I try to like her because…because…"

"She looks like Sophia and you're hoping she might be her?"

He looked away; trying not to let her see through his eyes what he was planning all along. 

"My child, she is gone. When shall you ever accept?"

He absentmindedly picked a rose, pricking two of his fingers as blood came out in drops of red.

"She is alive, Margaret, can't you see?"

"No." she replied firmly while shaking her head.

"She is. She is. She is."

Margaret pulled him to face her as she reached her hands to shake him off from falling into the verge of insanity.

"Eriol, please listen. Sophia is dead. She sacrificed her life that the feud would end. But you always thought of revenge, child. And revenge won't take her back. It won't."

Tears. 

"B-but Tomoyo…"

"Tomoyo? She may look like her but she is a completely different person with a different life. Move on, child. Look what the past has done. Lives were wasted and you suffer."

She wiped away his tears and he hugged him for comfort like what she usually did when he awoke in the middle of the night after being plagued with nightmares during his younger days. She was more like a mother to him but after Sophia died, he became rude, unfeeling and cruel that he forgot her presence and treated her harshly as if she was an inferior life form and an object of disgust. 

"Eriol…if you would love, do not love because you pity or because she reminded you of a past that can never be dug out from the deep grounds of time." 

He moved away from her comfort and gave Tomoyo a long stare, as if understanding her nature and her soul. Margaret's words shook his brain and he tried to grasp every word she uttered with great smartness:

"Do not shy away from whatever fate has laid upon you."

"Love again."

"Do not hurt her."

"Forget and be loved."

"Love her."

Somehow, she did make sense.

He had loved Sophia too much that he forgot to love others. He had been too selfish that he forgot to care.

He wiped away his tears and allowed himself to hide and just observe Tomoyo's movements. He clearly remembered her lavender-vanilla scent from last night and something tugged from within the depths of his heart.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, but I cannot love you."

Once again, as if something was forcing him to remember, he thought of the warmth that exuded from her tiny frame as she held him tight for comfort last night. 

…And then again, something twitched from within.

"I couldn't." He shook his head and continued to watch her.

"I mustn't…" His fist balled up as an image of a person he vowed to kill streaked his mind and vengeance took over him.

"Fall…"

_____________________________

He stared at the blank work in front of him. Looking for inspiration, he resorted to deep thinking. 

But no matter how hard he tried to think of something else to weave, she always came to picture.

He dipped his brush into the black ink and blended a bit of violet, which was overpowered by the darkness of black. 

He traced an outline of a perfect face with those beautiful eyes he had always dreamed of and her luscious lips he longed to kiss. 

He artistically applied color to the woman's hair and continued with the rest of the face. 

He memorized her every feature, since the night he had laid eyes on her.

He painted that night.

Trees here, trees there and to finish off, he placed two shadows behind a large tree.

He examined his work and noticed a figure beside him in the portrait. 

Anger consumed him once again and he tightened his grip around the paintbrush. He stood up and scattered the rest of the paint, throwing ink around the art room hysterically.

"Eriol, you damn bastard."

He remembered once again.

He had loved her. Only her. 

But he took her away: his very best friend whom he vowed to kill the very day he knew she died. He took her completely away, not even having seen the last remains of the woman who was about to be his wife. 

He loathed him: him who betrayed his trust and friendship. 

Theodore knew the truth and how did he rejoice at their misfortune. But he still intruded, not wanting his prized possession to leave his side.

"The moron."

He dipped the brush in red ink and scattered it all over the portrait, most specifically over the figure beside him, peering from the trees.

"If the idiot didn't declare a war, Sophia must've been mine. She wouldn't have killed herself."

Screaming at the top of his lungs in anger, he threw the paint over the portrait as it soaked in red.

"I shall find Sophia. She is still alive. That bastard is just keeping her."

Theodore grinned evilly like a crazed lunatic.

"Yes, my dear Sophia. You are still alive."

His eyes moved around the countless paintings he did for her that hung in the wall, some had streaks of red and other colors.

"And Eriol shall die. Die. DIE."

He grinned some more.

"Wait for me, my love."

He moved closer towards a portrait and kissed the figure, losing much of his sanity and uprightness. From soft eyes, he changed like a chameleon to a vengeful maniac; his eyes sketched revenge and burned in fury.

"Watch out, Eriol. I shall kill you, I swear."

**I'm afraid, this story is nearing its end. There would be at least 5 chapters more and I'm still _thinking _if a sequel would be done. 

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to those to always read this and my works especially **KyteAura-chan**, who uplifts my spirits and constantly flood my deadjournal comments page.

The whole fic, however is inspired by my best-est best friend who must be very proud of me since I won 4th in Badminton. Weee…

Anyway, please drop a **review **and leave your e-mail for new chapter notification. Please do state also if I would **add** you to my official mailing list, wherein you would receive updates if I have a new story up.

Also, please do check out my one-shot **_Seasons_**, it's an **ExT**, btw (see profile). And you might also want to check out my dj. I'll be working on blogger…_soon._

Ja ne!

**_http://www.deadjournal.com/~realmofdreams_**


	14. Raindrops

Scarlet By L. Hiiragizawa  
  
*See previous chapters for disclaimer **For Kyte-chan, Yori-chan and Meemee-chan.  
  
Raindrops  
  
"Per-vert!"  
  
With every syllable stressed, she shouted at the top of her lungs, writhing away desperately from the firm hold on her waist. The golden streaks of the morning sun, peering from the slightly parted royal blue curtains that adorned the huge windows, were unnoticed as her concentration focused on the possessively draped arm, finding solutions that would free her from his gentle grip.  
  
She tried. She was trying, still. And she was silently praying, asking help from any deity that would come to her aid. Yet her resistance provoked him to pull her closer, breathe in the scent of her hair, and just remain that way: no worries, no loneliness but contentment alone. A grim smile came across his face as one of his cerulean eyes flapped open in amusement. There she was, a stranger he barely knew. A stranger whom he wishes to use as an instrument of vengeance and a patch to cover the past. But as impossible as it may seem for the hard-heartened person he was, something in his heart tugged, feeling prematurely the pain he might cause. A stranger who may fill up the irreplaceable void she left, though the thought somehow changed the curvature of his lips.  
  
No one could replace her but...  
  
"Let go you.you beastly pervert!"  
  
How about her?  
  
Visibly flaming in anger, she slapped him hard on the face, which made him involuntarily draw his free hand to touch the inflicted part.  
  
His face was unreadable, she noticed, standing up, getting ready to run away before he would do her harm.  
  
"What was that for?" He demanded, shoving aside the satin sheets above him.  
  
Smoothing her skirt from the crumples, she faced him with confidence, raising an eyebrow and smiling innocently at the same time.  
  
"Oh. The almighty king doesn't know why. What a shame for an intelligent person like you." She replied scornfully.  
  
He, sensing another battle of words and wits, gave an insulting, sweet smile as he stood up and combed his hair with his hands.  
  
"Say that again? I never knew that you even consider me smart."  
  
He fixed his robe, tying the strap into a knot properly, as her face wore a blank expression at the glimpse of his upper masculinity. She blushed a shade of pink and shied her gaze away from his eyes, hoping that he didn't notice the nervousness sketched on her face. Unfortunately, the cunning he, noted her uneasiness and chuckled.  
  
"Really, you can adore my charms in front of me, dear Tomoyo. You need not to secretly admire me from afar."  
  
That was it. Her face went red once again and he earned a life-threatening glare. Her flaming cuteness was an unexpected reward and he enjoyed her annoyance. She was disdainfully feeling the heat rise up till the ends of her hair. He sure knew how to catch the bait without even fishing for it.  
  
Egotistic jerk, she thought, hearing him laugh cutely as her fists balled up.  
  
Cutely? She gulped unnoticeably.  
  
Hah!  
  
"My, my. You must face the mirror right now, my lady. You look.. like an awful."  
  
How she loved to slap him once again for wounding her pride. Slaughter him, even. If only she didn't find him (cough) too adorable (cough) to hurt.  
  
".Tomato."  
  
His voice dropped an octave low, which was followed by laughter. Her face on the other hand, looked like it was ready to explode anytime because of humiliation. Two of her fists were now balled up, restraining the urge to punch him on the face. She still had a bit of patience left amidst the piercing, killer stare she gave him.  
  
A bit.  
  
One more, Eriol, she silently mumbled, quiet enough for nobody, besides her, to hear.  
  
One more, you descendant of all the mythological monsters combined.  
  
One more.  
  
"So, how are you feeling now after last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows and he was sure that it was confusion that dawned upon her features.  
  
"Last night?"  
  
Her questioning tone was streaked with confusion, indeed, he noticed. Eriol decided to continue his pursuit to strike her hard where her ego lay. Smiling mysteriously, like he always did, she felt like an innocent child awaiting punishment. His smiles brought turmoil to her soul, torturing her madly. The way his lips twitched prepared her for the tempestuous truth that may unfold ahead. And whatever is up his sleeve this time, she shall meticulously uncover, like the strong-willed woman she is.  
  
He grinned further, sending her danger signals.  
  
You think you could outsmart me?  
  
I think not.  
  
She gulped again.  
  
.I hope.  
  
He sighed, frowning at the same time in an attempt to tease.  
  
"I thought you had fun."  
  
She noted the sad, mocking tone of his voice. Too bad, she is smart enough to notice its unrealistic aura. Tapping her foot impatiently, she waited for further elaborations. Sometimes, she thought, he was hard to decode. What was going on in his seemingly complex mind boggled her to the point that she wanted to know discreetly, without him knowing that she was trying to study his plans, his dreams, his life and if given the chance, she would explore his heart's depths. Not that she found him interesting, it was just that.  
  
There he went again with a smile that would rival a Cheshire cat's.  
  
"I saw intelligence in your character when I met you. Simple logic, you still can't get?"  
  
She was slowly inclining to intuition, though she still preserved her optimism.  
  
Strange.she didn't remember.  
  
She gaped in shock.  
  
No way.  
  
Nothing happened right?  
  
"You.you." Tomoyo seemed to choke out her words.  
  
Finally, he thought, he won.  
  
"You."  
  
Calmness waned and withered.  
  
"Nothing happened, you malicious, lecherous, lustful monster." She shouted, pointing a finger at his face in rage.  
  
"Nothing?" came his almost believable reply accompanied by that smile. THAT smile she loves to hate. The smile that always drew spiteful conversations, which he seemed to enjoy. Well, at times, Tomoyo thought paradoxically, she felt drawn to his charming teases and antics.  
  
But that didn't change her irritation.  
  
"Let me repeat, your highness," She said, trying to make her point, a finger pointed rudely at his face.  
  
"I don't know how come, why and what the hell brought me to your room. And I'm positively sure that no passionate encounter happened last night."  
  
"Hmm." Was all he said while moving towards the window, casting a faraway gaze into the horizon.  
  
"Funny isn't it?" Eriol absentmindedly added while his finger moved against the window's dewed glass, tracing patterns of different sorts.  
  
"That after tragedy, thinking your life had no use and you are nothing but shattered pieces of crystals, you resort to violence, wounding the people around you and you, yourself even more, in the process."  
  
Her face softened upon his narration. Funny though, how abrupt his temperament changes from a laughing matter to something serious. What he was trying to say, she cannot fathom because of the concealed truth behind his puzzling words. But one thing was for sure: whatever past the man in front of her had, it was surely painful and she.  
  
I understand?  
  
"Maybe, I thought, if I would hide, if I would flee from the memories by changing who I was, if I allowed hatred to overpower me, it would do me good. But then," He paused, concentrating on the next words he would use and studying her eyes. For a second, he surely noticed traces of understanding deep within those soulful seas.  
  
Do you-In spite of the unfairness I will let you taste?-Do you understand me? Even though I hide the ruthless me?  
  
"You came and everything changed. I came out from the place that covered me from the light. I returned to my child-like self without you trying hard to draw me out." Shutting the curtains close, with only a few light illuminating from the windowpanes, he faced her with honesty.  
  
"And I thank you, Tomoyo, though I feel that you hate me for constantly bugging you. I know that I had a sudden change in character since you came and surprisingly, I myself don't know what power you wield to set me free."  
  
He walked towards her and took her hands to his lips, kissing the back of her velvety hand, making her blush impulsively.  
  
"I'm not so sure but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime."  
  
Tomoyo turned her back towards him to avoid his piercing eyes. Must he know that she was starting to like him? Like him more than liking? Even though she only spent a few weeks in an unknown time, an unknown place?  
  
Must he know that she admires him for his wittiness? Must he know the fact that as if she had known him somewhere.someplace?  
  
"I."  
  
He turned her around to face him and silenced her with his forefinger.  
  
"Don't speak. All I needed to say was thank you. I may not know where you came from, who you really are and why you suddenly appeared. All I know is you are heaven sent and you made me smile after years of ceasing to do so."  
  
She felt his lips touch her hands once again and sparks of electricity ran up and down her spine, making her jump slightly.  
  
"But." he started, wearing one of the untrusting smiles that seemed to convey, "I know something you don't". And his jester-like smile made her brows meet once more. Figuring out Eriol was a futile attempt. He camouflaged better than a chameleon, troubling her from knowing when he was sincere or not. And the curve on his face at the moment created annoyance, allowing her instincts to push him slightly as if his hands burned hers.  
  
"I still remember how good you were last night, darling. You still smell like maraschino. Sweet yet dangerous."  
  
Gathering all the strength she had, she took a step towards him, locking her angry violets with his serene yet jeering sapphires and gave him a big, hard slap on the face. "I repeat, nothing happened, your highness."  
  
As she began walking halfway through the door, she smiled a bit. He was unreadable: an innocent child behind the cruelty of fate. At the same time, she mused, an insouciant, far-from-bantering freakazoid covered up in layers of angelic projections. What laughable irony.  
  
"And before I forget, the next time you play a prank by letting me drink maraschino, carrying me off to your room afterwards and making me believe we did it the next morning," She shot back in a tone surpassing warning, almost frighteningly commanding.  
  
"Make sure you are dealing with a concubine, mister blue blood."  
  
Instead of feeling tremendous hatred and contempt, he gingerly touched his cheek with his palm, the pain still lingering from her hand's impact, his view focused on the direction she vanished into. She was hard to resist. And for some odd reason, he hated to dislike her.  
  
He smiled. Not a mocking smile. No insincerity at all.  
  
"I think."  
  
He paused, rubbed his cheeks to soothe the pain and his eyes twinkled.  
  
".I like her"  
  
----------------------  
  
The way to the secret forest remained hidden from the prying eyes of those who knew of its tales. Hundreds of narrations scattered 'round, reaching even the farthest of tongues. Other than being known as a haven of the most beautiful yet harmless creatures and the wildest of flowers, no one knew of the past scenes that were tucked in each corners of the realm.  
  
She was foreign and she never heard of its secrecy. Her ears never heard of its tales, either. But the keen she, discovered the key that unlocked its three years of concealment. It was pure coincidence however, that she uncovered a secret passage behind the huge portrait of her bedroom wall.  
  
Curiosity led her eyes into seeing the forbidden. Her feet took her to various places of beauty and her hands touched a vast heaven of flowers scattered near a shallow lake. Completely admired, she frequented the place to simply play like a little child and escape the formalities in the castle.  
  
And avoid the annoying blue blood, she thought while raising her skirt to her mid thighs, dipping both feet into the clear waters. In spite of the warmness of the afternoon, the lake remained as cold as she first touched it. Tomoyo shivered a little, adjusting to the ice-cold temperature below her. Finally, she allowed herself to wade in its shallowness, her bare feet against the smooth stones below. Not caring, she solitarily played with nature, unaware of the glinting eyes that had been watching her every shift.  
  
"I never knew that you are in truth, childlike, amidst your mature stature."  
  
She froze at the sudden familiarization. Her feet remained stationary from where she stopped and an eerie silence took over, not the usual silence she savored when she was alone in the forest.  
  
He was there.  
  
The arrogant he.  
  
And he had been taking everything she was doing in the past few hours of childish actions into detail.  
  
"I never invited you yet you followed." She said, her back facing him, still unmoving from her spot.  
  
"You really find amusement in watching me every single day, eh? Should I demand for a talent fee next time?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Well, if you wish to be paid for your enticing services, I wouldn't object." Came his mocking reply along with a wink that made her shiver unnoticeably.  
  
"After all, I need entertainment once in a while. And to tell you frankly, you are quite a good catch. Enchantingly entertaining."  
  
You wish.  
  
She quickly lifted her skirt and made her way to land, trying her best not to glance at him. Strange and irritating at the same time, she felt uneasy. Uneasiness usually comes once in a blue moon for somebody as transparent as her. But uneasy? Now? Around that brat who calls himself a king? Heavens have mercy!  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
Time seemed to stop when she found a hand outstretched before her. Just a while ago, she cursed herself for being fidgety but seeing his hand in front of her face? Tomoyo gulped a bit and raised her eyebrows to hide the weakening of her knees and the clamminess of her hands.  
  
"Being polite, aren't we? Guess what? I am not impressed!"  
  
She lifted her feet and helped herself up. Her hands came in contact with the muddy soil while half of her body remained soaked in water. Once again, she looked up to him with the same I-find-your-face-disgusting-smile.  
  
"Get that mister? I am and shall never be impressed by your----aaah."  
  
With her feet away from the ground and her arms clinging tight to a fabric, which exudes the scent of damask roses, her body remained stiff against something while her eyes dictated itself to shut.  
  
'Something..it's just something.it's just.'  
  
"Now, since I caught you in another disgraceful fall, tell me if I'm not THAT impressive."  
  
.and she heard a chuckle too familiar that it rang like a train's whistle in her ear.  
  
"Put me down, you bighead."  
  
She shouted in protest to his arm's strong hold but didn't move nor flap her eyes open.  
  
"But you seem to enjoy me embracing you, lady fair."  
  
Tomoyo quickly opened her eyes and gave a succession of punches against his chest.  
  
"WHAT? Enjoy? Me? Enjoy.YOU? Dream on." She said proudly, trying her best to reach the ground with her feet.  
  
"Now, if you would KINDLY put me down that I may leave in PEACE."  
  
"How about umm.no?" He replied with teasing in his voice.  
  
"And what would you do when I slap you again?" She challenged.  
  
"Slap? Well, there are two things," Eriol offered while tightening his grip beneath her knees.  
  
"One, I'd smile since you seem to like my face going all red with all the slappings you've been giving since the day we met. Mind you.those hurt." He stopped for a moment to observe her and wiggled his brows, waiting for a snappy comeback that would escape her lips. Sensing nothing on her stern, irritated face, he continued.  
  
"And second, I would."  
  
A hand immediately covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't ever do what I think you'll do, mister blue blood, or you are dead meat with no other use but to be a convenient slap board." She immediately said, feeling his mouth lift in a curve from behind her hand. Tomoyo quickly drew it away.  
  
"You know what I was thinking? What then?" For some reason, his voice suddenly dropped.  
  
"Shut up and put me down." She commanded, trying to avoid his question.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll count one to three and you're REALLY dead."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and got her fists ready. Even if she never tried to knock the daylights away from anyone, and no one ever did that to somebody as arrogant as him, then she'll give it a shot. Or else, she'll bear with the irregular cycle of her heart's beat. Again, she's oblivious with the reason why. Probably a caffeine overdose, she thought.  
  
"One."  
  
Steady breaths.  
  
"Two."  
  
A lock of hair grazed her forehead.  
  
"You'll be sorry for this mister." She warned.  
  
"Oh yes, I will."  
  
An uncomfortable twitch in the chest with a soft feel of a nose on hers.  
  
"Three."  
  
Finally, a softness of something locked with her lips.  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes and felt the raindrops fall from above. She shut them again and allowed herself to drink in the sudden pour.  
  
She dreaded this to happen and never shall she forget that afternoon.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
AN:  
  
Well, I'm absolutely sorry for leaving this hanging for months. I am a STUDENT, fyi, and I have been VERY busy. Some of you just don't know how HARD it is to be somebody who has a name in school. Well, this is kinda rushed so please bear with the lousiness. I would want to finish this soon. Anyway, feel free to comment and send mails. Please subscribe to the mailing list below:  
  
~Les l_Hiiragizawa@hotmail.com 


End file.
